Letters to Nobody
by Smurf2005
Summary: She thought their relationship was okay. But, one night ruined it all and he was gone. The only thing she could do was write letters, but she never sent them. A series of letters that Chelsea is writing to Vaughn. Rating may go up to "M" later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf2005 here with a brand new _Harvest Moon _fan fic! I got this idea when I was reading Jacey21's fic, _Letters to Nobody_. I wanted her to use it for her story, but she said that I would be much better at it, and told me to use the title, since she is thinking of changing the name of hers. Please go read it, it's really good! This story is going to be a little different from what I normally write. I don't want to say anything right now, since I don't want to ruin it for you. So, please read the authors note at the bottom. Also, there is no dialog in this chapter, but there will be some in later chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. _It is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter One

* * *

She was staring off into space. Not saying anything and not doing anything. Her ranch was falling into disrepair and all she did was lie in bed, with a hollow, dead look in her eyes. Julia had started to come up to the ranch to take care of the animals, and Mark was coming to take care of the rice that she had started to grow. They were growing increasingly worried about Chelsea. She wouldn't leave the house and they didn't know if she was eating, as they couldn't get into the house.

She had been locked in the house for a few weeks now, not answering the door when they knocked, she wouldn't even answer the phone when people would call. And top it all off, Vaughn was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared three months ago, which was probably what made Chelsea go over the edge.

Chelsea was lying on her bed, curled in a little ball, staring at the wall. She rarely got up from her bed. She only got up to eat a small rice ball once a day and to use the bathroom. She hadn't showered in a few weeks, and that was because she didn't have the energy to do it. She had also noticed that the knocks and calls were becoming less frequent. She didn't care though. She didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone. Well, maybe except Vaughn. But, she wasn't sure how she would be able to act around him.

After all, he was the one that got her pregnant and then left when he found out. Chelsea and Vaughn had been dating for a couple years when they first had sex. Chelsea was still a virgin, but Vaughn wasn't. She could tell, even though she had never had sex before. All it took was that one night, before she got pregnant. When she found out, she was so excited. She ran to the meadow where she was to meet Vaughn and saw him waiting for her.

When she told Vaughn, she expected him to be happy and maybe even suggest they get married, but he just kind of pushed her away and left in a hurry. Chelsea was confused, and she chased after him. She kept trying to get him to talk to her, but he wouldn't say anything to her. Finally, after she bugged him enough times, he turned on her and said that they were through and that he didn't want to see her again. That was on a Thursday. The next day, Vaughn was gone.

Chelsea had gone about her business as usual, acting the same as always, and waited for Vaughn to show up on Wednesday. But, he never showed up. Instead a new guy showed up on the island in place of Vaughn. When Chelsea asked him where Vaughn was, he told her that Vaughn had asked to be transferred to another island; that he didn't want to work in Sunshine Island anymore. After that, Chelsea became more withdrawn, and the happiness and sunshine she seemed to radiate slowly dissipated.

Julia found out that Chelsea was pregnant from Vaughn, and when she knew that Chelsea wasn't seeing a doctor, she called Dr. Trent out to take a look at her. Dr. Trent had advised her to take care of herself and the baby. But, a month after she found out she was pregnant, she tried to kill herself. Julia found her hanging from the rafters in her home. Luckily, Julia was able to save Chelsea, but the baby had died. Chelsea told Julia that she wanted to die with the baby that she made with Vaughn, and she wanted to inflict some pain on Vaughn, so he knew how she was feeling.

That's when Chelsea stopped talking. She never said another word. No matter what the others said to her. Dr. Trent said that the trauma she had gone through blocked that part of her mind. All Chelsea could do was sit around and stare blankly at the wall. Julia, Lanna, Natalie, Lily and Sabrina all came over and tried to get Chelsea to talk again. But, they could never get her to talk. They couldn't even get her to smile.

Sabrina and Lily gave up pretty quickly, but Natalie, Lanna and Julia stayed by Chelsea's side. They wanted to help her as much as possible. Lanna and Denny started to catch fish for Chelsea and Pierre and Natalie would cook it. Julia had started taking care of Chelsea's livestock and Mark was tending the plants that Chelsea had planted before she lost everything.

Every once in a while, Chelsea would leave her house and see what the others were up to around her farm. But, even she stopped doing that. Her dog, Kyo, would sit in front of her door and whine. She never opened the door. Every morning, her dog would lie in front of the door and wait for her.

The food Natalie and Pierre cooked for Chelsea started to pile up by the door, but they were sure she was still alive and eating. The lights were on in her house, and they even saw smoke waft up from the chimney. And sometimes, even some of the food would be missing, but they never saw her emerge from her house. She didn't want to be seen by anyone.

The summer season was in full swing when Chelsea started to stir. Three months had passed since she had last seen Vaughn, and two months had passed since she lost the baby. She sat up in bed, her brown hair matted and the smell of body odor greeted her nose. She wasn't sure what day it was, but judging by the heat in the house, it was the middle of summer.

She looked over at her desk, where there was a picture of her and Vaughn in happier days. She got up slowly, and walked over to the picture. Her eyes flooded with tears and she cried for the first time in days. After she calmed down, she sat down at her desk and put pen to paper and wrote a letter.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? The next chapters will be the letters that Chelsea is obviously going to write, and there will be dialog. I don't know how many chapters there will be, and I am still deciding if I want the story to be happy or not. The letters in this story will be related to this chapter. This chapter is almost like a foreshadowing type of thing. I do hope you continue to support. Please read and review. I accept constructive criticism, but please, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! I have finished another chapter! I think this is the first time I have finished a chapter this quick. I am so proud of myself! I am on a roll with writing! But, I don't know how long this will last. I do hope I can get one chapter done each day. If not, then maybe I can do weekly updates. Let's just see how I feel. Starting with this chapter, we will be getting into the letters that Chelsea is writing to Vaughn. The letters are the main storyline, and I wrote them from Chelsea's point of view, almost like she was writing the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon _belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Two

* * *

_Summer 15_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ About three months have passed since we had our first and last night together. Do you remember when we met? It was over 5 years ago when we first met._

_ I was just getting up, getting ready for work, when you walked into my life. I had just brushed my hair and I was putting my bandana around my head. There was a knock on the door and when I opened the door, I was faced with the most beautiful violet eyes I had ever seen._

_ You introduced yourself as Vaughn, and that you were the Animal Trader, and that you worked with Julia and Mirabelle. You went on to say that you were only on the island twice a week, Wednesday and Thursday. Then you were gone, just like that. _

_ I was left staring after you, and after that, I knew you had my heart. I even went to the animal shop to buy an animal I couldn't afford just to see you. But, it was just my luck that you weren't in the shop at the time. I ordered my animal anyways and went home._

_ I was outside, playing with my dog when I saw you again. You were leading my new cow toward the farm. I straightened up and walked toward you._

_ "Where do you want the cow?" you asked._

_ "Follow me. I'll show you," I said, excited. _

_ You followed me to the barn, where the cow that Taro had given me was eating. You took the rope from around the cow's neck and started to leave. _

_ "Ah! Please wait!" I said, quickly._

_ You turned to look at me, and I felt my heart speed up. _

_ "What do you want?" you asked._

_ "Um, wi-will you help me feed my new cow?" I asked, nervously._

_ "I think you can do that on your own," you said._

_ "But, she knows you better than she knows me! I think it will help relax her." _

_ You looked at me like I was weird, but you grudgingly helped me. As soon as you were done, you left me, and I felt like I knew you a little better. And at that point, I knew I wanted to be with you. I felt like we had a connection. But, it could have been my imagination. _

_ The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and feeling renewed, I went about my work. I had decided to go back to the Animal Shop, under the pretense of getting chicken feed (I was running low anyway). After I finished my chores around the farm, I skipped down the slope into West Town and skipped toward the shop. People stopped and greeted me, and I greeted them back. They seemed taken aback, since I am usually tired when they see me, but I was full of energy. I stopped in front of Mirabelle's store and took a deep breath and opened the door._

_ "Good morning, Chelsea! How are you this morning?" Mirabelle asked me as soon as I walked in._

_ "I am great!" I said, smiling._

_ I glanced around and I found you pretty quickly. I opened my mouth to say something when another girl walked in. She walked over to you and started to chat you up. I was a little disappointed, so I turned to Mirabelle and placed my order for some chicken feed. I was getting ready to take the heavy bags from Mirabelle when you appeared behind me._

_ "I'll help you," you said._

_ "It's okay," I said. "I can manage."_

_ "Oh, let him help you, Chelsea! You can't do everything on your own!" Mirabelle said, smiling._

_ I shrugged and let you carry a couple bags of the chicken feed. We were quiet on the way up to my farm. I wanted to talk to you, but I wasn't sure what to say though. We reached my farm and I showed you where the chicken coop was, and where to put the chicken feed. You helped me put all the chicken feed away. As we worked, I was able to get you to talk to me a little._

_ "Why do you have a job like this?" I asked._

_ "I like animals," you answered simply. _

_ "But, it seems like you are gone a lot. Don't you have a family or a girlfriend or even friends that would miss you?" _

_ "I don't know my parents, and I don't have a girlfriend or friends."_

_ After that you wouldn't speak. So, I was forced to accept the fact that you didn't want to talk anymore. I was relieved to hear that you didn't have a girlfriend, though. I offered to walk back to the shop with you, since I had to go into East Town anyways. You shrugged and didn't say anything. _

_ The walk back to the shop was quiet as well. I said goodbye to you and continued on with my day. Later that evening, I went to the dock, to see you off with Julia and Mirabelle._

_ "See you next week, Vaughn!" I called waving._

_ Of course you ignored me._

_ See, Vaughn? I remember how we met. Did you remember? Or did it take this letter to remind you? I do hope to see you soon. I want to see you. I need to see you. I need you here with me! Please, come back soon._

_ Love, _

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea sighed as she folded the letter up. She pulled out an envelope, placed the letter in it and wrote his name across the front. She sealed the envelope and placed it tenderly in an empty desk drawer. She wasn't planning on sending the letters out, but maybe someday, he will get to read it.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Is it good so far? Do you like my idea? Well, as always, read and review! I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames. By the way, I am sorry for making Vaughn the bad guy here. He is my favorite character, but I wanted to write a sad _Harvest Moon_ fic. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is chapter three, done! I got this one done pretty quickly, too. This is also the longest chapter. As of right now anyways. This story follows the same structure as the last chapter. The other chapters that follow will be like this. Anyways, on to chapter three!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon_ is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Three

* * *

_Summer 20_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ Another week has passed without you. I don't know how much longer I can keep going like this without you. You were everything to me. Do remember when I confessed my attraction to you?_

_ I had been living on the Island for almost a whole year and I was waiting for your boat to arrive at the docks. It was Tuesday evening, and I was watching for the ship that would bring you back. Every time you were on the Island, I would talk to you. And every Tuesday, I would wait for you to arrive. You were still cold towards me though. But, we had gotten closer._

_ It was the day of The Winter Thanksgiving Festival, and I had a plate of chocolate cookies in my bag, ready to give to you. The winter wind was cold and brutal, but I endured it. I wasn't wearing my normal everyday clothes, either. I had changed into something a little more girly. I was wearing a mini skirt with a blue sweater and fur lined knee high boots. I was also wearing a fur lined hat to keep my head warm. _

_ I had already been standing outside for a couple hours, waiting for your boat to arrive. Denny had bought some hot chocolate out for me to keep me warm, and I had finished it a while ago. As I stood waiting, he came back out, holding a blanket and another cup._

_ "Chels, why don't you come into the house and wait for him? You'll be warmer that way," Denny said._

_ I shook my head and turned to look at Denny, smiling._

_ "I want to wait out for him. I want to be right here when he gets off that boat."_

_ "Okay, I understand," Denny said. "Here, I brought a blanket for you and another cup of hot chocolate."_

_ I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and took the cup. I thanked him and he went back into his house. Once again, I was left in the cold, waiting for the man that I knew I was falling in love with. _

_ Soon after, the daylight faded and was replaced by twilight, and then night took the place of twilight. I stood shivering in the night, still waiting for you to arrive. By eight o'clock, I had already been outside for four hours, and I was surprised that I didn't have frostbite. I had sunk to the ground, my back against the large boulder I got seaweed off of during the Spring. _

_ I glanced up from my knees and jumped up. I saw the light from your boat in the distance. I quickly ran to Denny's house and returned the blanket and cups. Then I rushed back to the docks, and watched the light slowly approach the docks._

_ My excitement grew with each passing second, and by the time you were getting off the boat, it took everything I had not to tackle you with a hug right then and there._

_ "Hello, Vaughn!" I said, happily._

_ "Evening, Chels. What's up?" you asked._

_ "Nothing, I was just waiting for you," I said, reaching into my bag. "Today is The Winter Thanksgiving Festival and I have a gift for you!"_

_ I pulled out the plate of cookies, and handed them to you. Your face turned slightly red, and you took the plate from me._

_ "Thanks," you whispered. _

_ We stood in awkward silence for a couple minutes before I spoke again._

_ "We should get inside, it's cold out here."_

_ You agreed and we started for West Town. You glanced at me and stopped, grabbing my arm to stop me as well._

_ "Chelsea, you look really red! How long have you been outside?" you asked, concern written all over your face._

_ "Oh, um, four hours…." I said, trailing off. _

_ "FOUR HOURS? You need to get inside right now and get into the bath!" you said, grabbing my hand and leading me toward the farm._

_ "But, Julia invited me over for dinner! Elliott is going to be there, too."_

_ "You're health is more important, Chelsea. If you get sick, how are you going to take care of your animals?"_

_ "I won't get sick! I never get sick!" I said, pulling my hand out of your grasp. _

_ You looked at me with your beautiful violet eyes and took a couple steps toward me. You stretched out a hand toward my face and I flinched, but you gently caressed my cheek. Your hands were so warm and soft, and I found myself enjoying the feeling._

_ "Chels," you said, softly, "promise me that as soon as dinner is done, you will go home and get in the bath." _

_ I stood staring into your eyes, and I felt my face growing warm. I just assumed that it had something to do with the warmth from your hand._

_ "I promise," I whispered._

_ You leaned toward me and placed your forehead against mine. Your eyes were closed, and we were so close together. I wanted to kiss you, but, I knew now wasn't the time._

_ "Well, let's go get something to eat," you said, pulling back._

_ You grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand to Mirabelle's. In that short time, it almost felt like we were an actual couple. The way your hand fit with mine felt right. When we reached the door to the shop, you had dropped my hand. But, I could still feel the warmth. _

_ We ate dinner, and around ten, you were walking me home. It was more like Julia made you walk me home. Elliott offered to do it since he lived closer, but you told him that you would do it. You walked me up to the door and we stood in another awkward silence for a couple minutes before you spoke._

_ "Thanks for waiting for me. And thanks for the cookies."_

_ "No problem," I said._

_ You smiled slightly and turned away and started to walk back toward the shop. That's when I got the sudden desire to tell you how I felt. _

_ "Vaughn!" I called out._

_ You stopped and turned to look at me._

_ "What's wrong?" he asked._

_ "I, um, I wanted to say that I like you," I said, knowing my face was burning up._

_ "I like you, too," you said._

_ I should have expected that._

_ "I like you, a lot.'_

_ You were confused for a few moments, then comprehension dawned on your face._

_ "Oh! I'm sorry, Chelsea. But, at this point, I can't say that I feel that way about you. I do like you as a friend, though."_

_ "No, don't worry about it. I expected it. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_ You smiled at me and waved as you headed back to West Town. I went inside and slid down the door to the floor. What did I do?_

_ I find myself playing that moment, over and over again in my mind, Vaughn. I had always loved you, and I always will. You were the only one I felt anything for. Please come back to me soon._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea put her pen down and looked at the letter she had just finished. As she looked over it, she noticed the paper was a bit damp and some words were smudged. She had been crying while she was writing the letter. She folded this letter up, put it in an envelope, and she put it in the desk drawer, along with the first letter.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Did you like this chapter, too? I got this chapter done real quickly. I must be on a roll. I hope I continue to put out chapters like this until I get it done. I guess I am just excited about this story. Wish I could find a Vaughn plushie though. Anyways, read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. See you in chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! I got another chapter done! Yay! Smurf loves this feeling! I am so proud that I got this chapter done in a matter of hours! I am now looking for ideas for memories. I do have a chapter planned for their first date and stuff. But, if you have an idea for a memory you would like me to write about, then let me know and I will write it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon_ belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Four

* * *

_Fall 1_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ Some time has passed since my last letter. It's fall now. I have looked out the window and I see the leaves changing color. I expect Mark will be collecting the rice soon. I haven't been sleeping well. When I do sleep, all I think about and all I dream about is you. You are on my mind twenty-four seven. Last night, I was thinking about your birthday, the spring after I told you how I felt._

_ The spring air felt nice on my face. I was so happy that spring had arrived. That meant that a whole year had passed since I started living on the Island. I felt happier in spring, and I was happy to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom. I paused in watering to look at the blossoms. I gazed at them for a moment, before I finished watering, and headed toward the rice paddy. I hadn't planted my rice yet, and I had to get it planted._

_ I got the seeds planted, and I finished taking care of my animals. I stopped by the house real quick to get something to eat when I glanced at the calendar. It was the third. That meant that it was your birthday. It was also a day you were in town. It was a Thursday, so you would be leaving that evening. _

_ I left the house without eating and hurried into town. I made a quick stop by Taro's, and then headed to Chen's store. I had to find something that I thought you might like. There wasn't anything I thought you might like, so I bought some fabric, thread and a needle and headed to the animal shop to find you. _

_ I walked in and a quick glance around told me you weren't there._

_ "Mirabelle, where is Vaughn?" I asked._

_ "Oh, he is in the barns, helping Julia with the animals."_

_ Right. That was your job after all. _

_ "Can you give him a message for me? Can you tell him to meet me in the meadow at five?"_

_ She assured me that she would, and I left the shop and headed for Taro's again. I walked into the house and I saw Felicia sitting at the kitchen table._

_ "Hey, Felicia," I said, sitting next to her._

_ "Good morning, Chelsea," she said, smiling. "What can I do for you?"_

_ "I was wondering if you would help me with something."_

_ "Well, I can try. What do you need help with?" she asked._

_ "Today is Vaughn's birthday and I wanted to make a new vest for him, but I am not very good at sewing. I was hoping you could help me out a bit."_

_ "Well, I will try my best," Felicia said, smiling._

_ We spent the rest of the morning and into early afternoon working on the vest, and by three o'clock, we had it done. I looked at the vest and was quite proud with it. Felicia had helped me make sure that it was even and that the seams were even. I thanked her and I placed the vest in the bag. I stopped by the café and got something to eat. I headed back to my farm to wrap the gift and take a shower._

_ At four thirty, I headed for the meadow and you weren't there yet. So, I picked a spot under a tree and waited for you. At five, you showed up and when you saw me, you smiled and headed straight for me. I stood up and waited for you to join me, your gift hidden behind my back._

_ "Mirabelle said you wanted to see me here. What's up?" _

_ "I wanted to give you your birthday gift!" I said, happily._

_ I brought the gift from behind my back and presented it to you. I had placed the vest in a box and wrapped it with blue wrapping paper. You looked surprised at first, and opened the gift. You took the lid off the box and held up the vest that Felicia and I had made. It was black, but the trim was red. You held it up to examine it. You took off the brown vest that you normally wore and put the one I made for you on. It fit perfectly and it looked good on you._

_ "Wow! Thanks Chels!" you said. "I love it!"_

_ I was happy that you loved it so much. _

_ "I'm glad you like it," I said. "I made it with the help of Felicia. I bought the material and she helped me sew it up for you!"_

_ "You made this?" you asked, slightly surprised._

_ I smiled and nodded._

_ "Yeah, and I had fun doing it! Seeing you happy makes me happy!"_

_ "Hey, Mirabelle made me a cake, and she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come back for dinner before I left."_

_ "Yes! I would love to! I love Mirabelle's cooking."_

_ You folded up your brown vest and we started heading toward West Town. When we reached East Town, Sabrina stopped us, so she could give you your gift. It was a gold watch. It was much more expensive than my gift, and I knew she had a crush on you. I heard her say something to Will about it the other day. I felt jealous as I watched her try to flirt with you, but you didn't seem to notice. After a couple moments, it became evident that she wasn't getting anywhere, and I showed no signs of leaving you alone with her, so she wished you a happy birthday and went on her way._

_ By the time we arrived at Mirabelle's, I was in a bad mood, and you couldn't understand why. But, after having dinner and some cake, I felt better. By eight o'clock, Julia, Mirabelle and I were walking with you down to the docks so you could go back to the mainland. You gave Mirabelle and Julia an awkward hug, but when you got to me, you hesitated and instead settled for a handshake. I was a little disappointed, but I let it slid. You got on the boat and it started to sail away. Julia and I stood on the beach for a while afterwards, until the light from your boat had disappeared._

_ "Julia," I said. "Someday, I will make Vaughn mine."_

_ And I did, Vaughn. I did make you mine, but you left me when I became pregnant. Why did you do that? Why? I thought you loved me! I want to see you. I want to see you now._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea rubbed her eyes. She didn't sleep the night before, because this particular memory of Vaughn was tormenting her. She knew she had to write about it. Just like the other letters, she put it in an envelope and put it in the drawer. She stood by the window and watched the sky darken to night, and she wondered which memory would torment her next.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? This one was just a small memory that surfaced while Chelsea was trying to sleep, and I think it makes sense. Right now, she is thinking about the happy memories she had with Vaughn, but I do want to add a couple sad memories, too. Just so you know I am not really following the storyline from the game. Some things will be from the game and some won't. Remember to read and review. I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames. See you in chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait! I got a little distracted with the internet and sleep. I take naps on my days off from work, and I kept falling asleep while I was writing this. Sorry! But, I did get it done for you all! I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the others. I do have some other ideas for chapters, so we may be looking at another 5-10 more chapters. :D I hope it yields that many anyways! Oh, and on a side note, this chapter is set in Spring of year 2. I do give clues as to what year and season it is, so keep your eyes open! So without further ado, enjoy chapter five!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon_ is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Five

* * *

_Fall 9_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ The Harvest Festival has passed, but I didn't go. To be honest with you, I haven't left my house since I lost our baby. Did you know I lost the baby? Did Julia tell you? As I sit here watching the leaves fall, I remember another time I wouldn't leave the house._

_ Spring was coming to a close, and it was the start of a new week. I skipped toward the plot of land where I planted my crops. I watered them and harvested what I could. Before I headed to the stable, I stood outside and sniffed the fresh air. I couldn't believe my second spring on my ranch was almost over. I was so happy, and I was happy that I was able to contribute to the Island._

_ I went to the stable and took care of my dog and horse. I let Kyo out and let him run around while I headed toward the chicken coop. I collected what eggs I could and skipped over to the barn. I opened the barn door and noticed right away that something was wrong. The cow Taro had given me was lying in a corner, and from the looks of her trough, she hadn't eaten at all. I took care of my other animals, and then I tried to bait Hikari into eating. When that didn't work, I ran into my house and tried to call you. You didn't answer, so you must have been at work._

_ So, I ran as fast I could to Taro's and Mirabelle's. They both followed me up to the barn to check on Hikari. But, even they weren't sure what was wrong with her. Taro said that she might be sick, so I bought some animal medicine from Mirabelle and gave it to her._

_ Later that night, I called you. I told you how Hikari was, and you said that it sounded like she was much sicker than we thought. You gave me the number of a vet on the mainland. I called the vet, and he said that he would start heading to the Island and that he will be at my farm early in the morning._

_ I grabbed some pillows and a couple blankets and I headed out to the barn. I didn't feel comfortable leaving Hikari alone. I slept by her side all night, and that morning, she seemed worse than what she was yesterday. At this point, I was very worried. I took care of my cows and sheep, and went about my business until the vet arrived. _

_ I showed him to the barn and he looked at Hikari. After a while, he turned to look at me, a grave look on his face._

_ "I am sorry to say this, Miss, but I don't think your cow is going to make it."_

_ I was stunned and I didn't know what to say. Hikari was going to die? Did I do something to make her sick?_

_ "Did I do something wrong? Did I make her sick?" I asked._

_ "No. It wasn't anything you had done. You did all you could for her. She just got sick. If you want, I can go ahead and put her down now, that way, she won't suffer anymore."_

_ I thought about it, and I really wanted you to be here for it, but I knew I had to do it soon. I agreed to have her put down, and I stayed by her side as he gave her the shot. After a little while, she was gone, and I was stuck looking at her dead body. I paid the vet and he was on his way. _

_ I knew everybody in town would have heard about what happened, and I didn't want anyone to know. Taro came up and helped me bury Hikari, and then he left. I was left standing by the mound of freshly dug earth, knowing that my first cow was beneath the dirt. I wanted nothing more than to see you at this point. I wanted you to comfort me. It was still fairly early in the morning on Tuesday, and your boat wasn't due to arrive until later that evening._

_ I went about my business, and even though everyone treated me the same as always, I got this feeling that they were blaming me for the death of my cow. The vet had said it wasn't my fault that Hikari had gotten sick and died. But, that didn't mean that the others were going to believe him, too. _

_ After a while, I couldn't take it anymore, so I headed down to the beach and I sat down between the boulder and the wall of the cliff. No one would be able to see me unless they came around to the other side of the boulder. _

_ As the day melted into night, I longingly thought of you. I wanted to see you so much that it hurt. But, would you believe what the vet said? That it wasn't my fault that Hikari had died? I pulled my knees up to my chest and I buried my face in my knees. _

_ After a while, I heard the sound of a boat docking and I looked up. It was your boat, and I could see you about to get off the boat. I jumped up and ran over to the dock, just as you were getting off._

_ "Hey, Chelsea! What's up?" you asked, a small smile on your face. _

_ I just stood there and looked at you. I couldn't say anything. I could tell you knew something was up, because the smile disappeared from your face and a mask of concern showed up. That's when I started to cry. I was crying for Hikari and for the relationship I thought we would never have because surely you would think that I killed Hikari, too. _

_You didn't know what to do. This was the first time that you had ever seen me cry. You, nor anyone for that matter, had ever seen me cry. You didn't know what to do, so you just patted me awkwardly on back and waited for me to calm down enough to talk._

"_Chels, what's wrong?" you were finally able to ask._

"_The vet put Hikari down today!" I said, new sobs raking my body._

"_Was she that sick?" you asked._

"_I-I guess so," I said, looking up at you._

_I froze when I saw the look on your face. You looked angry about something, and I had never seen you that angry._

"_Why weren't you taking better care of her?" you asked._

_I was a little taken aback. I thought I took good care of my animals. Your tone startled me so much that I stopped crying._

"_I was taking good care of her! Even the vet said so! He said it wasn't my fault that she got sick!" I said._

"_He was just saying that so you wouldn't feel guilty! It's all your fault that she had died!" _

_You walked away from me, leaving me sad and confused on the beach. I didn't know what to do. I thought you were the only one who was going to believe me that the death of Hikari wasn't my fault. I sighed as I watched your back get smaller and smaller and finally disappear. I started the slow walk back to my farm. By now, everybody had already gone home and I found myself stopping at the crossroads in the middle of town, and looking toward the animal shop. I saw someone standing in front of the store and I knew that it was you. _

_The person was too tall to be Julia and too skinny to be Mirabelle. So, the other option was you. You weren't wearing your hat, and you were looking at the sky. I stood there for a few more minutes and watched you. I felt a longing my heart, the same feeling I always felt when I looked at you. I sighed and continued up the small hill to my house._

_The next morning, I was too tired to get out of bed. I had cried myself to sleep, and I knew I needed to get up to take care of my crops and animals. But I had no energy and I didn't have the desire to get up. I was curled up in a little ball under my covers. I lay in my bed until late afternoon when I heard a knock on my door. _

_I got up, wrapping my sheet around my shoulders. I was still in my pajamas, and I didn't have the energy to pull my robe on. I opened the door an inch and I saw you with Julia. _

"_Chelsea, why are you still in bed? Are you sick or something? I was worried because no one had seen you all day! What about your animals and your crops?" Julia started to say._

_I closed the door right away and leaned against it. I could hear Julia on the other side, asking me why I closed the door and you were as silent as ever. After a few minutes, I heard Julia walking away, probably to check on my animals and I didn't know if you were there or not._

"_Chelsea, will you please answer the door?" I heard you say, softly. _

_The sound of your voice made me open the door, and I stood there, wrapped in a sheet, staring at you, hurt written all over my face._

"_What do you want?" I asked, more aggressively then I meant._

"_I wanted to apologize about what I said last night. I shouldn't have said those things to you. It wasn't your fault that Hikari died. Julia nearly killed me when I told her, and I talked to the vet this morning. He said Hikari had gotten a parasite and that was what made her sick. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."_

_Once again, I was slightly taken aback by what you said. Last night you had been so harsh with me, and today you were so gentle with me. I knew you meant what you said and I felt relieved. I opened my mouth to say something when Julia came around the corner of the house._

"_Chelsea, you need to take care of Megumi and your other animals, too!" she said, ignoring the fact that you and I were having a moment. "Animals die all the time. But, I understand that you were upset about your first animal dying. And what Vaughn said to you didn't help any. Now, I suggest you get dressed and tend to your crops. Vaughn and I will help with your animals for today, but starting tomorrow, you are on your own!"_

_I smiled and ran inside to change. When I came outside, the warm Spring breeze felt good on my face. I let it caress my face before I headed toward the field. _

_The way you apologized to me made me feel like I was loved, Vaughn. You made me see that it wasn't my fault Hikari had died, even though I thought it was my fault. I wish you were here now, telling me in the same gentle voice that it wasn't my fault that I got pregnant. In reality, you were as much to blame as I was. But, I didn't see my pregnancy as an accident or anything. I saw it as a miracle. Though, it was my fault that I lost the baby. Please come back to me soon._

_Love,_

_Chelsea_

Chelsea closed her eyes as she felt the cool Fall breeze drift across her face. She had managed to drag her desk over to a window and opened the window a little. She wanted to feel the breeze on her face, but she didn't want to go outside. So, she compromised by opening her window. She sighed and folded the letter. A few tears slid down her face and she sealed the letter and place with the others.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? This one turned out to be the longest. Well, as of right now, it's the longest chapter. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be set at the beginning of Summer in year 2. Please read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. See you in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done and posted. At one point, my computer had randomly shut down on me before I could save it, and everything I had written had disappeared. And for some reason, I didn't feel like re-writing it. Sorry about that. This is the long awaited chapter six! This letter was written on Fall16, but takes place in Summer 7. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's one of the good days Chelsea and Vaughn have. It's kind of a cute chapter, too. Lol. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon_ is owned by its respective owners. I just own my imagination.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Six

* * *

_Fall 16_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ Today is the Cow Festival. Of course, I'm not going. I don't want to go outside. My cows won' be participating either. There is no need since I won't be there. That reminds me. Do you remember the first animal festival you were able to go to? I think it was the Chicken Festival._

_ Summer had just started, and I had my summer crops planted. It was the 6__th__ day of summer when Mirabelle showed up on my farm._

_ "Good morning, Chelsea!" she said, smiling._

_ "Good morning, Mirabelle! What can I do for you this lovely day?" I asked, smiling back._

_ "Well, tomorrow is the second annual Chicken Festival. I was wondering if you wanted to enter a chicken."_

_ I was silent for a couple moments while I decided. Last year, the first year we held the Festival, I was unable to enter a chicken, since I didn't have one. But, this year, I had a couple, and the decision was clear._

_ "Yes! I would love to enter a chicken this year!" I said._

_ I led Mirabelle to the coop to pick out a chicken. I chose my first chicken, Sora. I handed her over to Mirabelle, and after promising me that I will get Sora back tomorrow, she left. I took care of my other animals, and stretching, I headed back to the house. As I passed the calendar, I realized today was Tuesday. You were coming back into town tonight. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. Every week I stood on the beach and waited for you. I still couldn't believe a year had passed since we first met, and I kept playing that moment in my mind. _

_ I was excited to see you again, and as I went about my business, the day seemed to pass so slowly. Finally, when I was exploring the jungle, I heard the bell ring, signaling that the boat was on its. I ran down to the beach as fast as possible. When I reached the beach, I saw that your boat was about five minutes away. My heart beat faster with each passing moment._

_ Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the boat docked. But, I had to wait another five minutes before you exited the boat. When you finally set foot on the sand, I almost tackled you when I appeared by your side. You were a little startled at first._

_ "Guess what, Vaughn!" I said. "I entered my chicken into the Chicken Festival this year! And you this is the first time you get to see the festival!"_

_ You gently smiled at me and whispered that you were sure I was going to win. I smiled back, and took your hand. I felt you tense slightly at the contact, but I could tell you were getting used to it. It was something I had started to do every time you came to the Island. _

_ I walked with you to Mirabelle's and I stayed for a few minutes to talk with Julia. Before I knew it, it was eleven at night, and I had to get home and get some sleep. You offered to walk me home, but I declined saying that I didn't want to trouble you. Despite my objections, you still walked me home. _

_ When we reached my house, we stood outside for a few minutes and we were very quiet, not saying anything._

_ "Well, good night," I said, turning away from you._

_ "Wait, Chelsea!" you said._

_ I turned to look at you, and I noticed that you were not looking at me; you had turned away from me slightly._

_ "What is it, Vaughn," I asked._

_ "I know you will win tomorrow," you said._

_ You turned to smile at me and I felt the heat rise to my face. You waved as you walked away from me. I stood outside for a few minutes, and made the silent vow that I would win the festival for you since you believed that I would win. _

_ The next morning was sunny, just like Taro said it would be. I finished all my chores, and headed toward the meadow. When I reached the meadow, I was ten minutes early. I noticed I wasn't the only one. I hung out by the river, waiting for ten and waiting for you. When ten arrived, we were able to enter the meadow, but you still weren't there. When I walked across the bridge, I saw that you were helping Julia and Mirabelle set up for the festival, and I felt a lot better. _

_ I walked over to Mirabelle and signed in, and then I walked over to talk to you._

_ "Good morning, Vaughn," I said, trying to hide my nervousness. _

_ You looked over at me and chuckled. You were checking out my chicken, Sora. You stood up and faced me._

_ "Good morning, Chelsea. How are you feeling?" you asked._

_ "I'm nervous," I said._

_ "Heh, I could tell," you said. "You have nothing to worry about. You'll do fine. Sora is a fine chicken. I am sure she will win for sure."_

_ The smile on your face made me feel a lot better. I even managed a small smile of my own._

_ "Are you sure?" I asked you._

_ "Of course I am sure. How about this, if you win, I will treat you to dinner tonight."_

_ A wide grin spread over my face._

_ "It's a deal. But you will regret saying that," I said. "I eat a lot."_

_ You let out a laugh I had never heard before, and I felt my heart start to race._

_ "I think I can afford it," you said._

_ You smiled at me once more before you went on to check the other chickens, and I went around and greeted the others._

_ A short while later, all the other contestants and I were standing in a row; our chickens just having been judged. Mirabelle started with last place, and when I heard I wasn't last, I breathed a sigh of relief. I caught your eye and you smiled encouragingly at me. _

_ "In first place is Chelsea, with her chicken, Sora!" Mirabelle said._

_ At first, I didn't realize what she had said. Everybody was clapping and I was in a state of shock. I didn't think I would win, but you believed I would. _

_ After I received my prize, I bounded over to you, a big smile plastered on my face._

_ "I did it, Vaughn," I said._

_ "I knew you could do it," you said, a small smile on your face._

_ "Don't forget, you owe me dinner!" I said, starting to walk away with Sora in my arms._

_ I heard you laugh behind me._

_ "Of course, a promise is a promise! Meet me at the Café at seven!"_

_ I turned and smiled and waved my hand, so you knew I heard you. My arms tightened around Sora and I whispered thank you to her._

_ That night, we talked about a lot of things, and I think that was the first night I started to become conscious of my feelings for you. What about you Vaughn? Did you realize how I felt about you at that time? Each passing day, my heart constricts in pain. I miss you so much. I just wish I could see you again._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea sighed as she looked at her latest letter. It was the fifth one she had written, and one she didn't intend to send. She hadn't sent any of the letters, and that was because she believed that it wouldn't change anything. Vaughn would still stay elusive, and she would still have to deal with the pain of losing their baby on her own. She pushed the letter aside and let her head fall to the desk with a loud thud.

"Ow," she whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears, but it wasn't from the pain in her head. It was from the pain in her heart.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I think it turned out okay. And it is kind of a cute chapter. I think their relationship is taking form. What do you think? I think the next chapter will take place in summer 25, the Fireworks Festival, but she will write the letter on Fall 24, the day of the Rice Festival. Does that make sense? I hope so. Heh. I will be starting on the next chapter soon, so, please bear with me and thank you for your support. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. Until next time, ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Edit: There are a few mistakes that had to be fixed in this chapter. I didn't notice them until after I was reading over it. I did fix them. That is the reason I am re-uploading this chapter. ^^;;

A/N: Hello! Smurf here with a brand new chapter! This is the chapter I promised you all! This chapter was a little longer, and it didn't take long to write at all; only about a week and a half. A reader of mine brought it to my attention that Chelsea seemed a little creepy, and I wanted to know if anyone else got that vibe. I explained it to the reader, and she gets it, but I was just wondering if anyone else felt that way. If so, I do apologize. That wasn't my intention, and I hope she isn't that creepy in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon _is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Seven

* * *

_Fall 24_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ Today is the Fall Festival, so the town is celebrating the rice that was grown on my farm. But, I know I am not getting the recognized for it. I may have planted it, but Mark was the one who had ended up raising it. I don't mind though. He doesn't get much recognition anyways. Maybe I will consider selling my farm to him and building a small house in the forest or something. I am not sure what I want to do now. I haven't always been so sure of myself._

_ It was Summer 25, and the day for the Fireworks Festival. I was super excited. I always loved watching the fireworks when I lived in the Mainland. It was Sunday, and I was looking forward to being able to share that with you, but I was unable to do that, since this wasn't your day on the island._

_ This was the first year we were holding it, and I hoped that it would be held every year. I wanted to be able to enjoy the fireworks every year with everyone. As I finished my chores, I was a little disappointed that you weren't going to be on the island today. Oh, well. It couldn't be helped. This just wasn't a day that you would be here. _

_ I finished my chores and headed for the animal shop. Julia and I were going to go see the fireworks together. I really wanted her to go with Elliot, but she insisted that I go with her, so I wouldn't be alone. I agreed and she smirked at me evilly. I don't know where those smirks come from. She scares me when she smirks like that._

_ I wasn't far from the shop when I bumped into someone. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into the other person hard. I fell backwards and judging by the other thud, the other person had fallen as well. I looked over at the person I had bumped into and I was shocked to see that I had bumped into you. You looked rather pissed and when you saw that it was me, your face relaxed a little and I felt my face turn red. _

_ "I am so sorry, Vaughn!" I said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I am so so sorry!"_

_ You stood up and extended a hand to help me up. I accepted and you pulled me up and I almost bumped into you again. I caught myself and pulled away from your body. You looked confused at first, but just let it slide by._

_ "Are you okay?" you asked me._

_ I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest and tried to calm down my racing heart._

_ "I am on my way over to meet Julia," I said. "We are going to go see the fireworks together."_

_ The look on your face seemed to darken when I said I was going with Julia. Things got quiet between us and you looked like you were deep in thought. _

_ "Why are you here, Vaughn?" I asked. "It's not a workday for you. It's Sunday, isn't it?" _

_ I started to feel panicked, wondering if I had misread the day on my calendar or something._

_ "Yes, it's Sunday, but Julia invited me to watch the fireworks. So, I made a special trip out here. I was actually on my way to see you," you said._

_ "What for?" I asked, slightly confused._

_ "I wanted to know if you wanted to watch the fireworks with me," you said, your face a little red._

_ I felt my own face turn red, and I was so happy, but I didn't seem like I was desperate or anything._

_ "Sorry," I heard myself saying, "but I promised Julia I would go with her."_

_ "Okay, that's cool. No problem," you said. _

_ As you turned away from me, I caught a brief glance of disappointment on your face. I stood there for a few minutes and watched you walk away. As I watched, I saw Sabrina stop you. I heard the word "fireworks" leave her mouth, and I was guessing she was asking you to the Fireworks Festival, but I couldn't hear your response. I watched as Sabrina bowed to you, and then walked away. _

_ I felt the beast known as jealousy rise up in me, but there was nothing between us. I had no right to feel like this. Yet, I did. I sighed and walked toward the shop, just as Julia emerged. She looked around, saw me and made a beeline straight for me._

_ "Did you see her?" Julia asked, looking behind her at you and the retreating back of Sabrina. "How dare she try to get with Vaughn."_

_ "I think she wanted to see the fireworks with him. But, I don't know if he accepted or not. I couldn't really hear them. I know I heard the word 'fireworks' though," I said. _

_ "But, you are watching the fireworks with Vaughn, right?" Julia asked, looking over at me._

_ I looked down at my feet and shuffled them a little._

_ "I turned Vaughn down," I said._

_ "What?! Why?!" Julia cried._

_ "Well, I promised I would go with you…." I said, trailing off._

_ Julia smacked her forehead with her hand and looked at me._

_ "Chels, we are going to have a serious discussion when we get to the meadow."_

_ Confused, I let her lead the way to the meadow. We didn't talk on the way, but we did hear a lot of people excited about tonight's festivities. When we reached the meadow, Julia and I picked a good spot to sit. After a couple moments of silence, I turned to look at her._

_ "What do we need to talk about, Julia?" I asked._

_ "We need to talk about Vaughn," Julia said, not looking at me._

_ "What about him?" I asked._

_ "Well, I asked him to come back just so he could watch the fireworks with you. I didn't say that, but when I told him that I was going to see the fireworks with you, he asked me why I wasn't going with Elliot. I told him that Elliot and I never made plans to see them together. He told me he would ask you, that way I could spend some time with Elliot. It's not like Elliot and I are dating anyways."_

_ She continued to ramble on about how she and Elliot were friends and I just let her. My mind was elsewhere anyways. I was thinking about you. About how you had asked me to watch the fireworks with you, and about what Julia had just told me. _

_ "Maybe I should have accepted his offer," I said._

_ Julia stopped rambling and looked over at me. A slight smile graced her lips. _

_ "I'm sure you can still accept his invitation," she said._

_ I jumped up and rushed from the meadow. I got a few startled looks since I was in such a rush. I looked everywhere I could think for you. And by the time night was beginning to fall, I couldn't find you, so I headed back to the meadow. The fireworks were going to be set off soon, and I wanted to be there when that happened. I had almost reached the bridge to the meadow, when I saw you._

_ You were standing by the river, looking over into the meadow. I walked toward you and stopped a few feet from you._

_ "Hey, Vaughn," I said._

_ You turned to look at me, and your violet eyes met my blue ones. You didn't say anything; you just merely looked at me with your eyes. I couldn't stand the silence, so I spoke to you again._

_ "Are you here waiting for someone?" I asked._

_ I knew that it was none of my business if you were. After all, we weren't a couple. I found myself wondering if this was the spot you were to meet Sabrina or maybe some other girl. I was surprised when you answered me._

_ "I am actually not meeting someone here. I wasn't planning on meeting anyone. I was asked a few times, but I turned them all down."_

_ I found myself wondering why you turned them all down. I was wanted to ask you a lot of questions. But, I wasn't so sure you would answer them. Maybe I was the one you wanted to watch the fireworks with. I wasn't sure on that though. You could watch them with any girl you wanted. But, when they asked you, they were all turned down and even I had turned you down. And that wasn't my proudest moment, considering how I felt about you. I wanted to ask you if you still wanted to watch the fireworks with me. I wasn't sure you still wanted to._

_ "Vaughn," I started._

_ You turned to look at me, your violet eyes penetrating my gaze. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. All I had to say was 'Will you still watch the fireworks with me?', but I couldn't say it. Instead, I panicked and said something else._

_ "I hope you enjoy the fireworks."_

_ I cursed myself inwardly. Why did I say something like that? Was I so unsure that you would say no to my invitation? Is that why I said what I did? You nodded and turned away from me. I let out an inaudible sigh and walked away, over the bridge. I headed over to where I left Julia earlier, and stopped when I saw her with Elliot. I glanced around and noticed that a lot of people seemed to have paired up. _

_ I glanced back toward the river and saw that you were looking lonely. I took a deep breath and headed back to the bridge. I might as well ask you. I had nothing to lose. You looked at me as I crossed the bridge._

_ "What's up Chelsea?" you asked._

_ "Vaughn, do you wanna watch the fireworks with me?"_

_ You were eyeing me, and I was feeling increasingly worried. You weren't saying anything and I was worried you were going to say no. You opened your mouth to say something, when the first flare went up. You and I looked up and watched the gunpowder burst into a colorful flower. It was beautiful. A few more went into the air when I felt your hand grab mine. It was only for a second, but I could feel it. I raised my hand to my chest, and choosing to ignore the incident._

_ "Beautiful," I said, between booms._

_ "Yes, very," you said._

_ I looked over at you, and I saw you were looking at me. I felt a blush creep up on my face. I looked away, and my hand dropped to my side, you reached out and grabbed it again._

_ Vaughn, the fireworks I always saw with you were the most beautiful I ever saw. I doubt that if I were to see the fireworks now, they wouldn't be as beautiful. I miss you so much that it hurts. I am certain that you are the one I am meant to be with. Please, come home soon._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea put her arms up in the air and stretched, hearing a few cracks coming from her back. She sighed and got up and walked to the window by the door. She pushed the curtains back and saw that sky was starting to darken. She was sure that it would rain tomorrow. She went over to her bed and lay down. Chelsea stared at the desk, where the letter to Vaughn lay. She felt tears sting her eyes and she closed them. Despite trying to keep from crying, the tears still fell, staining her face and making her pillow wet.

* * *

A/N: What did you think about this chapter? I tried to stick with the theme, and I hope I got it. I hope she isn't as creepy as she has been. I tried really hard to make her normal. I don't know when the next chapter will take place. I haven't decided yet. I may even take it up to the third year. I haven't quite decided yet. Let me know what you think! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf here with a brand new chapter! Chapter eight of _Letters to Nobody_ is finally complete! I anticipate maybe another ten chapters or so. Let's see how this goes. I was looking at Chelsea and Vaughn pictures, and there was a picture of Vaughn, Sabrina and Chelsea that inspired another chapter! I am going to try to get up to twenty chapters, and I may be able to do it. Let's just see how this goes! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon_ is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Eight

* * *

_Fall 28_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ Today is the Fall crop festival. I noticed that Mark was using my garden to plant crops on. I am actually glad that he is doing that. At least my farm is getting some use out of it. I heard him talking to Felicia a couple days ago. This year's theme is sweet potato. I remember the theme for the very first Crop Festival you attended. It was sweet potato, too._

_ It was Fall 27, and my second year on the island was quickly coming to a close. Winter was just around the corner. I could feel the coldness in the air as I walked outside to tend to my crops. I heard the sound of leaves crunching behind me and I turned around to see who the visitor was. It was Felicia. I smiled and left the field to meet her halfway._

_ "How are your crops doing, Chelsea?" she asked._

_ I led her over to my field and showed her._

_ "I think they are doing quite well," I said. "I am starting to get the hang of this farming thing. It's hard to believe that it's almost been two years since we landed on this island."_

_ She nodded as she bent down to look at one of my eggplants._

_ "Well, they look like they might fetch a good price in the mainland," she said, her smile wider than before. "Anyways, I am here to remind you that tomorrow is the Fall Crop Festival. The theme will be sweet potato. Will you be willing to submit one of your crops?" _

_ I looked down at my sweet potatoes. They were growing well, but I was afraid that they wouldn't be ready to harvest yet. But, I decided to say yes anyways._

_ "I would be honored to submit one, that is if I am able to harvest one." _

_ I smiled at Felicia, and she smiled back. As she left, I looked down at my sweet potatoes again. Will they be ready to be harvested again? I knew I had to start keeping some of my crops back, not just to eat, but to use for the Crop Festivals, too. I spent all day at my farm, working on my sweet potatoes, in hopes that I would be able to harvest one tomorrow._

_ Before I knew it, the sun had started to set, and I was startled to see that the whole day had passed already. I hadn't eaten yet and I didn't feel like cooking, so I headed toward the Café in East Town. As I passed the animal shop, the door opened and Julia emerged. She stopped when she saw me and smile graced her lips._

_ "Good evening, Chelsea. Where are you off to?" she asked._

_ "Good evening, Julia. I was off to the Café to get dinner. I haven't yet today. Would you like to join me?"_

_ Julia looked slightly surprised and looked toward the beach._

_ "Chels, it's Tuesday," she said._

_ "Yeah, so?" I said, shrugging my shoulders._

_ Julia smacked herself in the forehead with her hand and fixed me with a piercing stare._

_ "Did you forget? Vaughn comes back into town tonight! She said._

_ Then it snapped._

_ "Shit!" I said. "I completely forgot!"_

_ "Well, lucky you ran into me. Come on," Julia said._

_ I didn't make a move to follow her and she looked at me, half concerned half exasperated._

_ "What's wrong, Chelsea?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips._

_ "I-I don't think I should go," I said._

_ "What? Why do you say that?" she asked._

_ "I wonder if maybe he is getting sick of seeing me there, waiting for him."_

_ I looked down at the ground and after stuffing my hands in my pockets, I kicked at a stray pebble._

_ I heard Julia sigh and she walked toward me. She grabbed my hand and started leading me toward the beach._

_ "Vaughn may be quiet, but if he doesn't like someone or something, he will let you know."_

_ I didn't say anything. I just continued to let Julia drag me down to the beach. When we reached the beach, the boat was almost at the dock, so we didn't have to wait long. After a few moments, the boat had docked, and the passengers were getting off. A lot of them looked like they were here for the festival. You seemed to notice because he was looking very curious._

_ "Hey, Jules, Chels!" you said, raising your hand in greeting. "Is something going on tomorrow?"_

_ "Yes, the Fall Crop Festival is tomorrow," Julia said. "I was going to tell you about it when you got here. So, that means the shop is closed tomorrow."_

_ You nodded to show you had heard and you looked over at me._

_ "Are you entering into the Festival, Chelsea?" you asked._

_ "Yes, I am. The theme this year is sweet potato. I just hope I am able to harvest one in time. They weren't quite ready yet. I could harvest them now, but, I think one more day will do them good."_

_ You nodded and smiled at me. God, I love your smile._

_ "Well, I hope you win. I will be there, cheering for you."_

_ "Are you hungry, Vaughn?" Julia asked. "Chelsea was saying something about going to the Café for some dinner. Why don't you accompany her? I don't think she should be out walking alone."_

_You looked over at me, but at this point, I had stopped paying attention to the conversation. My mind was still back on what you had said, about how you would be cheering for me._

"_Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt. It will be my treat. Come Chelsea, let's drop off Julia and my stuff first," you said._

_I still wasn't paying attention, I was just following a set of commands that you had given. It was after we had dropped off your stuff and Julia that I realized that we were going to have dinner together. I was a little nervous. It had been a long time since we had had dinner alone. When you were in town, I would eat with you at Mirabelle's place, but Julia and Mirabelle were always there. We would always spend time alone, but to me, dinner seemed more intimate. _

_It was a quiet dinner, we didn't say much. When we were done, we walked slowly back to West Town. The fall air was a little chilly, and I shivered._

"_Are you cold?" you asked._

"_Ah, just a bit. But, I will be okay," I said._

"_Are you sure?" you asked._

"_Yeah, I am used to it after all!" I said, smiling._

_You smiled back at me, and it was a kind, gentle smile._

"_Yes. I suppose you are right."_

_When we drew near to the animal shop, I stopped, expecting you to say goodbye to me here. You turned and looked at me confused._

"_Aren't you going home?" I asked, pointing at the door of Mirabelle's._

"_I thought I was walking you home," you said._

"_Oh, you don't have to, Vaughn. I will be okay."_

"_Okay, if you say so. I will see you at the Festival tomorrow," you said._

_I nodded and smiled and started to walk toward my ranch. Going alone was a mistake. There were a few tourists that were drunk, and when they saw that I was alone, they tried to get me to join them. I tried my best to ignore the men, but they went as far as to grab me and try to drag me over to a remote area._

"_Hey, let go of my girlfriend!" a voice said behind me. _

_We all turned to see who the voice belonged to. You were standing a few feet away, a very disapproving look on your face._

"_Huh? This girl belongs to you?" one of the more sober drunks said._

"_Yes, she is my girlfriend. Please let go of her."_

_The drunk that had hold of me let me go and I ran over to you. You wrapped your arm protectively around me and escorted me back to my ranch. _

"_Are you okay?" you asked._

"_Yes, I am just fine. I wasn't hurt in anyway," I said._

_You stopped and grabbed my shoulders. You turned me toward you so you could look at me. Your violet eyes searched my face._

"_Chelsea, this is the reason I wanted to walk you home. There are more people on the island now since the Festival is tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."_

_You let go of my shoulders, but the warmth from your hands still lingered on my skin. You walked over to my field, and I followed. You bent down to look at my sweet potatoes. You looked up at me and smiled._

"_I think your crops will be ready by tomorrow. Well, I better get going. I will see you tomorrow at the Festival."_

_You stood and walked away, raising your hand in farewell. I stood by my field, staring after you. I could feel the longing in my heart as I watched your retreating back. I sighed and I headed back to my house. I needed to get some sleep, since I had a big day ahead of me._

_The day of the Fall Crop Festival dawned bright and warm. As I sat up in my bed, I stretched and went to get something to eat. I grabbed a rice ball and headed outside to check on my sweet potatoes. As I looked them over, I was satisfied by how they looked, so I chose the best one and I kept a couple for myself. The rest went into the shipping bin. I finished the rest of my chores and headed for the meadow. I walked slowly, so I could enjoy the warmth of the sun. It reminded me of when you had held me by the shoulders. _

_ When I reached the meadow, I saw that everybody was about ready, so I rushed up to the booth and handed over my prize sweet potato. Felicia thanked me, and they commenced the judging. While they were judging, I went around and talked to some people. Then, I spotted you. You were standing under a tree, by yourself. I casually walked toward you and stood by you._

_ "I think the crop I picked out is the best," I said._

_ "Then I am sure you will win," you answered._

_ Felicia was calling all the participants back to the booth so she could announce the winners. I started walking back to the booth, when I stopped and looked over my shoulder at you._

_ "I will win. Just watch me," I said a sly smile on my face. _

_ As I turned away, I thought I saw you blush, but there was no time for me to check. As the other participants and I lined up, I spotted you, in the back, your hat pulled low over your eyes. As Felicia started calling out the ranks, I was praying that the Harvest Goddess was smiling on me. So, when Felicia called my name for first place, I was very happy. I received my prize and ran over to you to show it to you. You just smiled at me, and ruffled my hair. You also whispered "good job" in my ear._

_ Every time I eat sweet potatoes, I think of you. You always gave me the strength I seemed to be missing. You always gave the strength to move on. You always encouraged me when I was feeling discouraged. You were the light when my life seemed dark. You were everything to me. I miss you, Vaughn. Please, come back._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea finished her letter and went over to her bed. She wanted a sweet potato, but, she knew she had no right to eat one. In fact, she knew she had no right to eat any of the food that was grown on this island. She had no part in it. She hardly ate any of the food that was brought to her, because she knew the food was made from the produce produced on this island, the produce that came from MY ranch. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She fell sideways onto the bed.

"I miss you, Vaughn," Chelsea whispered.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? Does she seem more normal now? I am slowly working up to the point when they finally get together. Just a few more chapters to go! I may do a couple more chapters in year two, and then I will move up to year three when things get juicy. Year three is the year that Vaughn and Chelsea started to date. Well, remember, read and review! As also, please leave constructive criticism, but please, no flames! See you in chapter nine!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everybody! Smurf has a new chapter of _Letter to Nobody_ done! I wrote most of it at work today. I was at work for seven hours, and it took maybe five out of those seven to write this. It had its moments where it was hard, but I got it done and here it is, posted! Yay! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Toward the end, I started to tear up, and I know you will see why. By the way, this idea came from R3V0LV3R. Thank you for the idea! Sorry it took so long to use!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon _is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letter to Nobody

Chapter Nine

* * *

_Winter 1_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ I remember a time before we got together that there were some rumors going around about you and certain girl. Even now, I sometimes hear the rumors; rumors that break my heart. It was Winter when I first heard the rumor._

_ Winter had just started, and the snowflakes were starting to fall. It was a cold, but very beautiful Sunday morning. I went about my chores, and headed into the town to get some news. The day was normal. I heard the regular news from the mainland, and even got some news from my parents about my sister, Brittany. She was pregnant with her first child. I was a little surprised since she was only fifteen. I always figured that she would get pregnant first. I always figured it would happen while she was still young, too. _

_ As I walked through town, I hear bits and pieces, and at one point I thought someone say the name "Vaughn". But, I didn't know why anyone would be talking about you. You had never done anything to make people talk about you. So, I thought I had just imagined it and kept walking._

_ Around five, I was getting hungry, so I stopped by the Café to get something to eat. After I ordered my food, I sat down near a few of the town gossips, not paying attention to anything they said until I heard my name._

_ "Did you hear about Chelsea?" one of the women said._

_ "No, what's going on?" another one asked._

_ "Well, it seems like her and that animal trader, Vaughn, have something going on!"_

_ I was stunned. There was nothing going on between us! We were just friends._

_ "Now that you mention it, they were watching the fireworks together! And she is always waiting for him and seen with him!"_

_ But, it gets better," the first woman said. "Vaughn has been seen with Sabrina!"_

_ My heart seemed to drop. You had been seen with Sabrina? I didn't know much about Sabrina except that she was the daughter of a rich miner named Regis. That was all I knew. I had never said a whole lot to her, just the usual pleasantries. She was very quiet, and her voice matched her personality. But, I never imagined her to be like this. It didn't fit her at all. _

_ "But, what about Chelsea?" another woman asked._

_ "I guess she doesn't know about it," the first woman said. "She always seems so happy when he arrives, so nobody has the heart to tell her that he is cheating on her."_

_ "But, are they even an official couple?" the second woman asked._

_ The next thing that came out of that woman's mouth appalled me._

_ "Well, Chelsea and Vaughn were seen kissing in the Forest the other day! Oh, speaking of kissing, I saw Julia and Elliot kissing behind the animal shop yesterday!"_

_ And just like that, the gossip moved from me and you to Elliot and Julia. I sat stunned for a few minutes more before I numbly started on my half eaten dinner._

_ After I was done, I left the women gossiping and I took a walk to the Jungle. I sat myself down by the river and watched its currents carry fallen leaves down to the ocean. I shivered slightly since it was Winter, and I wasn't really dressed for the weather. But, at that moment, I had no energy to get up and go home. _

_ I don't know how long I had been sitting there; all I know was that I couldn't feel some parts of my body. They were numb from the cold. I headed home, and as I walked through East Town, I passed Sabrina's mansion. She was outside putting something in her mailbox. She smiled when she saw me, and I forced a smile back at her. She didn't seem to notice at all._

_ What if you were really dating her? What was I going to do? After all, I liked you, too. You were my best friend. But, was that really how I saw you? I know that I had confessed, but that was because I THOUGHT I liked you that way, but after a while, I realized that we were just friends. We were better being friends, but that didn't sit right with me. _

_ I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice I had passed Julia. She was calling my name and I couldn't even hear her. Finally, she grabbed my arm and that startled me out of my reverie. _

_ "Chelsea, I had been calling your name for like five minutes now!" _

_ I looked around and noticed that I just passed the animal shop, and was almost to Taro's house. I looked back at Julia and noticed that she was bundled up. I knew it was late, and I figured she had just left Taro's. Maybe that gossip I heard about Elliot and Julia was true. But, as I studied her face, I noticed that she looked concerned._

_ "Chels, are you okay?" she asked._

_ "I don't know," I answered. _

_ I felt numb to everything around me. I couldn't seem to feel anything at that moment. Julia studied my face before she grabbed my hand and led me to the animal shop. _

_ "We need to have a talk," Julia said. _

_ We went back to her place, got a couple mugs of hot chocolate, and then headed out to the barn. We sat on a bale of straw and sipped our hot chocolate. We were quiet for a long time._

_ "Tell me, Chelsea. What has got you so worked up?"_

_ I was quiet, I didn't want to tell her about the rumors I heard about me and you, but I couldn't hide it from her. I told her everything I had heard. _

_ "But, now, there is this new feeling and I don't know what it is," I finished._

_ "You probably love him," Julia said, thoughtfully. "I think you have always loved him, you just didn't realize it till now."_

_ I looked over at her, stunned. What was that? Love?_

_ "There is no way I love Vaughn!" I said. "Vaughn and I are friends. Just friends."_

_ Julia let out a snort and took a sip of her drink._

_ "Listen Chelsea, I know you love him. He's all you talk about it, and he's mentioned you more than once. There may be something there between you, but you won't know until you ask him. If I were you, I would ask him about the rumors. See if he has been spending time with Sabrina, and if he has, ask if they are dating. There is no harm in asking. If he is dating Sabrina, then it will be time to move on and find yourself another man. How about Will?"_

_ "Will is pretty cute, but he is Sabrina's cousin. I think it will be pretty awkward to see Vaughn and Sabrina when I got visit them with Will. Plus, I think he likes Lily."_

_ "Well, there is Denny, Pierre, Mark, and Shea," Julia said._

_ "What about Elliot?" I asked, looking over at Julia._

_ Julia's face turned red and I smiled as Julia tried to come up with some excuse that Elliot wasn't eligible for me._

_ "Relax, Jules. I was only joking. I know there is something between you," I stood up and stretched. "I should probably get on home. It's getting late."_

_ Julia stood as well and took my empty cup. _

_ "When Vaughn comes back, Tuesday evening, I would ask him about the rumors. He is the only one who can tell you the truth."_

_ "Yeah, I will ask him. Thanks for listening, Julia," I said. _

_ "Oh, and Chelsea," Julia started, "you love him."_

_ She grinned and walked back to the house she shared with her mother. I shook my head and headed back to my ranch. By this time it was really late and really cold, so I ran all the way home. _

_ When I reached my house, I looked at the calendar. It was only a couple days away. I can handle that. I won't listen to anymore rumors. Most of them are wrong anyways, especially the ones that say that we are dating._

_ Tuesday was here before I knew it, and I headed down to the beach like always to wait for you. When you got off the boat, you looked around, and after spotting me, headed over to where I was standing._

_ "Evening, Chelsea," you said, a small smile gracing your lips._

_ "Hey, Vaughn," I said._

_ I desperately wanted to ask you if something was going on between you and Sabrina, but I couldn't get the words out._

_ "Are you okay?" you asked, slightly concerned._

_ Knowing that I wasn't able to ask you about Sabrina, I nodded my head._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired."_

_ "You should get home and rest. Come on, I'll walk you home," you said._

_ I nodded again and followed you as you led me home. You talked about how your job was and all the while I barely listened. My mind was still tormented by the rumors I heard._

_ It didn't take me long to find out if those rumors held any truth, Vaughn. Do you remember that? I do. Those rumors hurt me so much. There are no words to describe that pain. After you left, there were some rumors going around about you. But, I dismissed them as that, just rumors. If there are any rumors now, I don't hear them. I just wish you would come back to me._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea sighed as she folded the letter. It was late, and she was tired. That wasn't new though, she was always tired. She found herself thinking about her crops and her animals. She hoped they were okay. Every once in a while, she would hear Kyo whining at the door, but she ignored him. He didn't bring her any joy anymore. She knew that she was being mean to the dog, but that was how she felt.

Chelsea went over to the bed and sat down. She stared at the wall for a few minutes before she crawled onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think of this chapter? I think at this point, Chelsea is starting to realize her feelings for Vaughn. She hasn't admitted it yet. The next chapter will go with this chapter. Then, I will be done with the second year. Well, I may or may not have it posted before the New Year. In case that happens, Merry Christmas and happy New Year! Oh and read and review! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everybody! Smurf got a new chapter done! Sorry it took me so long to get the chapter done. Had a bit of writers block. Writers block is evil. Very, very evil. But, I got it done before Christmas, which was what I was aiming for. This chapter goes with the last chapter, and this one was also an idea from R3V0LV3R. Thank you once again for your idea!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon_ is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Ten

* * *

_Winter 2_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ This is the second letter I am writing to you in two days. My heart aches for you, and the last time I felt like this was when those rumors about you and Sabrina were going around. Remember when I tried to ask you about it?_

_ The next morning dawned cloudy, and it was so cold. I shivered as I threw my blankets off my body and walked toward the bathroom. I got dressed and headed out the door to complete my chores. All I had to do was take care of my animals, since I had no crops. _

_ As I walked toward the chicken coop, it started to snow. I stopped and looked up at the sky and watched the snow fall toward the earth. I sighed and big puff of air appeared white in front of me. As I was watching the snow fall, I heard a bark behind me. I turned around and saw that you were bending down to pet Kyo, and Kyo was happily greeting you. You had such a sweet smile on your face and when you looked up, you saw me staring, standing halfway out in my dead field. You smiled and started walked toward me, Kyo happily following you. _

_ "Good morning, Chelsea," you said_

_ "Morning," I automatically replied. "What are you doing here so early?"_

_ "Well, Julia said that something had been bugging you, and she wondered if maybe I could get you to talk about it."_

_ Julia must have known I didn't ask you about the rumors. Of course she knew, she was just a few feet from me when you arrived on the Island._

_ "Oh, no. I am fine. I have just been more tired than normal," I said, forcing a smile._

_ "You need to be careful Chelsea. What would happen if you passed out? Nobody would know if you passed out up here. You could get hurt!" you said, concerned._

_ "Seriously Vaughn, I will be okay. I just had some trouble sleeping," I said._

_ "Well, since I am here, I might as well help you with your animals. I want to check them, too. Make sure they are all still healthy."_

_ I nodded, but didn't say anything as I turned and headed toward the chicken coop. You helped me feed my chickens and checked them over. You were satisfied. Then we went to the barn and you checked my cows and my sheep, and when you were satisfied with them, we went to stable where you checked my horse and also my dog. You were satisfied with all my animals' health. I was still in a slightly bad mood, but it wasn't because of you, it was because I couldn't ask you about you and Sabrina._

_ "Chelsea, are you sure you are okay?" you asked, concerned._

_ "Yes, I am fine," I replied automatically again._

_ "Okay, well, I will see you later," you said. _

_ I stood outside and watched you walk away. As your back got smaller, I felt an ache in my heart. I sighed and decided that I was going to do some mining, thinking that it would take my mind off of everything. I cleaned out my rucksack, grabbed the tools I needed, and left the ranch. As I entered West Town, I glanced over to the left and saw that Julia was helping Elliot. I smiled and turned toward the Forest. _

_ As I entered the Forest, I felt at peace. I loved the peace and quiet of the Forest. I started toward the mountain when I stopped. There in front of me, I saw you. With Sabrina. There was no mistaking you. The person in front of me had the same silver hair, and the clothes were exactly like yours. I hid behind a tree, and watched the exchange between the two of you. The smile on your face was gentle._

_ That smile was the one you used when you talked to me. Why were you giving it to her? I thought it was only reserved for me. I couldn't see anymore, so I turned away and headed back to my house. I had only taken a couple steps when you noticed me and spoke._

_ "Hey, Chelsea! What's up?"_

_ I didn't say anything. I just kept walking. I could hear you and Sabrina behind me calling my name. But, I didn't stop. I didn't want to see you guys together. That was the one thing I did not want to see. _

_ You didn't follow me, and I wasn't expecting you to. I would have been surprised if you had. I walked toward the Jungle, the other place I went to be alone. There I could hid in the bushes and not be found. I heard someone nearby a couple times, but when I peeked out, all I could see was Shea, looking for dinner. The sun slowly set, and I heard the bell ring in the distance signaling that the boat was leaving for the mainland. You would be on that boat, and this was the first time that I wouldn't be seeing you off._

_ I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. I felt the wetness of tears on my knees. I cursed myself for being so weak. I couldn't believe I let a man have this much control over my heart. I sat like that for a while, and when I got up, I was stiff from sitting so long._

_ I slowly walked home. It was late, and everybody had already gone home. It seemed like I was the only one up. When I reached the door to my house, I saw a note taped to the outside. It was in handwriting I had never seen. It was neat, but it wasn't girly, so I ruled out Sabrina, since I knew she had girly handwriting. It wasn't Julia's handwriting either. Hers was like chicken scratch. I took the note off the door and walked into my house._

_ I flipped on the light and looked down at the note. It was from you. The note said that you had been waiting for me to return home. You wanted to talk to me about something. But, since you had to go back to the mainland, you would talk to me when you came back Tuesday night. _

_ You wanted to talk to me about something? What was it? Fear took hold of my heart and I was afraid that maybe you were going to tell me that you loved Sabrina and that you were an item. I dropped to my knees, still clutching the letter. I always thought I would be the one that was the closest to you. I was the one that befriended you first. I was the one who got you to open up. I thought I was the most important person to you._

_ I slowly stood up and I threw the letter in the trash. If you wanted to talk to me, I would make sure you never got a chance to tell me. I didn't want to hear those dreaded words come out of your mouth. I turned the lights off and climbed into my chilly bed. _

_ For the rest of the week, I just went on with my business. When Julia tried to talk to me about you, I either ignored her or changed the subject. It got to the point where she stopped mentioning you at all. When Tuesday arrived, I retreated to the mines. I didn't want to see you. This was also the first time I wasn't greeting you. I had always greeted you and seen you off, but if you were indeed dating Sabrina, then it wasn't my place anymore. I felt the tears sting my eyes and a few fell._

_ I worked until late in the night. My bag was heavy with gems, and my heart was heavy with sadness. It felt like there was a big void in my life without. And it wasn't because of how I felt about you (which Julia still said it was love), but because it felt like I had lost my best friend. Besides Julia, you were my first friend. You were the one I could come to about my animals. Would I still be able to do that? Would I still be able to talk to you the way I do now? Will we be able to act like we always do? _

_ I reached the top of the hill where my ranch sat, and when I turned toward the house, I stopped. You were standing outside my door. You were bundled up against the harsh Island winter, and when you heard me approach, you looked up at me. _

_ "Where have you been?" you asked._

_ You sounded slightly irritated, and that annoyed me. _

_ "Why does it matter to you? Why are you here anyways? Why aren't you with your precious Sabrina?" _

_ I had said the one thing that had been weighing on me. Why were you here? I know that your note said you wanted to talk to me as soon as you got to the Island, but I didn't actually believe that the first place you would come to would be my ranch. _

_ You pushed yourself away from the house and looked at me._

_ "Why would I be with Sabrina? Didn't you get my note? I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_ I was a little surprised. If you were dating Sabrina, wouldn't that be the first place you went to?_

_ "But, aren't you and Sabrina dating?" I asked. "Isn't that what you wanted to talk to me about? Didn't you want to tell me that you and Sabrina are together?"_

_ You looked at me like I was crazy. I was having a lot of trouble trying to comprehend why you were here._

_ "Chelsea," you said, softly, "I'm not dating Sabrina."_

_ I could barely hear you, but, when those words left your mouth, I felt like a weight had been lifted off me. I continued to stand in the snow, staring at you. I couldn't say anything. I felt so relieved. You walked over to me, so you could look me in the eye. My blue eyes met your violet eyes and I felt my heart stop. _

_ "Why in the world would I be dating Sabrina? Where did you get that idea?"_

_ I looked down, unable to look you in the eyes. I felt ashamed for believing in that stupid rumor. _

_ "I stopped at the Café to eat dinner one evening and I heard a rumor."_

_ I told you all about the rumor I heard. Every last detail was told to you. _

_ "But, then I saw you with Sabrina last week, and I automatically assumed that the rumor was true!" I said._

_ I heard you chuckle and you looked away from me._

_ "I was talking to Sabrina about different types of dogs. She is trying to convince her father to let her have one, so I was giving her some breeds that she may like and her father would allow her to have."_

_ So, that would explain the smile I saw. I remembered how you would smile at my animals like that as well. But, it was also the smile you used for me. I looked up at you, and that same smile was gracing your lips. The smile I loved so much. We stood in the silence, not saying anything. I felt at peace once again. And that was because I was with you. Snow started to silently drift down around us and then I remembered why you came here._

_ "Vaughn, what did you want to talk about?" I asked._

_ Your already red face seemed to become more so. You looked down at your feet before you looked back up at me._

_ "Well, when Spring comes, I will be bringing a horse to the Island. I was wondering if you would like to go riding on the days I am on the Island. I mean, you have a horse and I will have a horse of my own…." You trailed off, sounding a little nervous._

_ I was startled for a moment, and then my face split into my first real smile in weeks._

_ "I would love to go riding with you Vaughn!" I said._

_ You seemed to relax and that smile I loved appeared on your face. You ruffled my hair and started to walk past me._

_ "See you later, Chelsea," you said, not looking back._

_ After that time, I stopped listening to rumors. Most of them weren't true, anyways. And every time I saw you with Sabrina, I would talk to you; I wouldn't hide and run away. I knew I had nothing to worry about. I never had anything to worry about. At that point, I never knew the feelings that were growing inside you were the same ones that were growing in me. Even now, though, I hear Mark and Julia discussing some of the newer rumors about you and Sabrina. The old rumors I heard right after you left were the worst. Even Sabrina came up missing for a few days after we found out that you weren't coming back. So, the rumors flew around that you had left me, pregnant, and ran away with Sabrina. That rumor turned out to be wrong though. _

_ I'm sure if you came back, all the rumors will disappear. Please, come back to me soon, Vaughn._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea's head was lying on the desk. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and even. The letter was beneath her head, finished, ready to be folded and put with the others. For right now though, she was sleeping, lost in her happy dream world where her and Vaughn were happy together.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you all think about this chapter? This was my longest chapter yet. We are getting closer to when they get together. That will happen in the next few chapters. We are now going from Year 2 to Year 3. This is where it starts to pick up. I promise that it will be pick up. But, you will have to wait until after the New Year. This is the last chapter of 2012. So, please be patient, and 2013 will be here soon. I just need a little break to relax. I have every intention of finishing this story. So, please continue to support me. Anyways, please read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! See you next year!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf is back with another chapter to _Letters to Nobody! _I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year? Mine was okay. Nothing special, except that might be my last Christmas with my Grandma. She has aggressive cancer and is going through chemo. I got her a pink vamp kitty hat. I have a blue one. ^^ Next week is Ohayocon! Yay! I am still going as Chelsea. My friend, Courtney, can't go, so I won't have a Julia. Oh well, I will still have fun! This is a slightly happy chapter, and I got the idea from Jacey21. Thank you Jacey! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon _is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Eleven

* * *

_Winter 10_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ It's still Winter, and I am longing for the warm embrace of Spring. I always looked forward to Spring, because it was when the sakura trees were in bloom. They were always so beautiful. It was also the season of your birthday. And just like you promised, you brought your horse._

_ Spring had just started, and I was looking forward to you coming back to the Island. I was always looking forward to it, of course, but I was more excited than normal. You were going to bring a horse and we were going to go riding together. So, when Spring arrived, I started to get my horse, Yuki, ready for the hours we would spend riding. On Tuesday night, when the bell signaled your arrival, I was already on the beach waiting for you, like always. Today was also your birthday and I had clutched in my hands your birthday gift._

_ You got off the boat, and when you saw me, you walked straight toward me, your trademark smile on your face._

_ "Hey, Vaughn!" I said, noticeably excited._

_ "Hey, Chelsea. Um, my horse is coming in with the animals tomorrow, do you wanna go riding in the early evening?" you asked, your cheeks slightly pink._

_ "Yes! I would love that!" I said. "I also have your birthday gift!"_

_ I thrust the blue wrapped gift at you, my face was slowly turning red and you looked startled. _

_ "Oh, thanks Chelsea!" you said. "Let's go to Mirabelle's. I will unwrap it there."_

_ I fell into step behind you. I let you lead the way, since I was so engrossed in my own thoughts. I had known you for three years now, and I couldn't believe how close we were getting. I never believed when I first met you, that we would be this close. You seemed to notice that I was engrossed in my thoughts._

_ "Hey, Chelsea, are you okay? You seem to be lost in thought," you said._

_ I looked into your violet eyes and smiled._

_ "I am okay Vaughn. I just can't believe that I have known you for three years now," I said._

_ You nodded and we fell into silence again. As we neared the animal shop, we saw Julia and Elliot outside the shop. And they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice us. We stopped and we watched as Elliot attempted to eat Julia's face. Well, it looked like that anyways. After a couple seconds, you cleared your throat and they broke apart and looked like two kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar. Julia's pink lipstick was smeared all around her mouth, and Elliot had some around his mouth, too. _

_ "I was, uh, just walking, uh, Julia home," Elliot stammered._

_ Julia nodded vigorously, her face beet red._

_ "Okay, just make sure you make out somewhere more private," you said._

_ Elliot nodded and took off, after saying a hurried goodbye to Julia. We all stood in awkward silence for a while, not sure what to say. Julia was the first to say something, after she cleared her throat._

_ "Well, let's go inside," Julia said._

_ We walked inside the shop and Mirabelle was relaxing reading a book when she looked up._

_ "It's nice to see you Vaughn! And you, too, Chelsea! What brings you by so late?"_

_ "I was going to open Chelsea's gift. It's big, and I didn't want to open it down at the beach."_

_ Mirabelle nodded, and we all headed into the kitchen. You put the gift down on the table and carefully opened the gift I got you. When you pulled the paper off, you let out a surprised gasp. I had bought you a brand new black saddle. _

_ "Wow! That's beautiful, Chelsea!" Julia said, touching the glossiness of the saddle._

_ "Chelsea, I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!" you said._

_ "You're welcome," I said. "I have a similar one at home. Mine is brown and a little older than yours."_

_ I stayed for ice cream and cake, and then you walked me home. I tried to tell you that I would be okay, but you insisted. We were quiet as we walked. Both of us were lost in our thoughts. It was early Spring, so the air was still a little chilly. I shivered slightly and without my noticing, you took off your jacket and threw it over my shoulders. I look up at you surprised and tried to give it back to you._

_ "Its okay, Chels. You wear it. I'm not that cold."_

_ I couldn't say anything, so I enjoyed the warmth that your jacket gave me. When we reached my door, I reluctantly took off your jacket and handed it back to you. You took it and put it on._

_ "I will see you tomorrow evening," you said. "Make sure you dress warm._

_ I nodded and you walked away. I watched you until I couldn't see you anymore._

_ The next day dawned bright and warm. I woke up and watered my crops and went to feed my animals. I was a little low on food for all my animals, so I decided to go buy some. So, I headed toward the animal shop to buy some food for my animals. When I arrived, I glanced around and spotted you. You were surrounded by a group of girls. You were as popular as Will was. And Will was like a prince. I walked up to the counter and placed my order. As Mirabelle prepared my order, I heard you blow off the other girls and you came over to me._

_ "Need any help, Chelsea?" you asked._

_ I glanced behind you at the girls and cringed. They were giving me death glares._

_ "No, I think I can manage alone," I said. _

_ "No, I will help you. I can't let a girl carry all that by herself."_

_ In the end, I had help carrying my feed. As we walked we talked about our upcoming ride._

_ "What time do you want to meet?" I asked. _

_ "How about four? Meet me at the animal shop?" you said._

_ I nodded and you helped me put the feed in their respective bins and you went back to work. A little before four, I got Yuki ready and I headed toward the animal shop. I stopped briefly in to see if you were in there. When I didn't see you in the shop, I headed to the barn. You were in a stall with a beautiful gray horse. The saddle I got for you contrasted perfectly._

_ "Wow! Your horse is beautiful, Vaughn!" I said._

_ "Thank you," you said, smiling. "His name is Ash."_

_ You finished getting Ash ready and we headed out on our first horse ride together. There weren't many places we could go, so we rode around the forest, jungle and we ended it in the meadow. Our horses grazed and we made small talk. The stars were starting to come out when we finally headed home. As we rode in silence, I looked up at the sky and smiled. The stars were beautiful. You must have been looking at the stars, too, because you said the one thing I was thinking._

_ When we reached my house, we made plans to meet up again the next day at four to go riding some more. I enjoyed horseback riding with you. You made it fun and I know you liked it, too._

_ After you left, I didn't ride Yuki much. I wonder if Yuki is lonely. But, Julia is taking care of my animals. I wonder if she rides Yuki. I miss horseback riding. Do you miss it as much as I do, Vaughn? Please come home, so we can go riding again._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea was standing by the window, looking outside at the falling snow. The curtain wasn't open much, but no one was outside to see her anyways. She knew she was a mess and she didn't care. In the frost on the window, she drew a broken heart.

* * *

A/N: I do hope you like this chapter. I figured the time they spent horseback riding would be like this. Anyways, read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames! See you in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone! I got a new chapter of _Letters to Nobody _done! It only took me one day to write. It normally takes me at least two weeks to get a chapter done, and that is when I am feeling it. This chapter is another happy chapter! I do hope you enjoy it! Well, last weekend was Ohayocon (it was January 18th-20th), and I went as Chelsea. My cosplay wasn't as good as I had hoped, and on Friday, I saw another girl dressed as Chelsea! I was so happy to see that! She did an awesome job, I got a picture. And then on Sunday, I went to a Harvest Moon panel. It was awesome! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon _is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Twelve

* * *

_Winter 15_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ The middle of winter is upon me, and I could almost feel the sweet embrace of Spring. Spring holds a lot of memories for me. A lot of things we did together were during the Spring. I remember one conversation we had beneath the sakura trees by the river._

_ A couple weeks had passed since we had gone on our first horse ride together. We were still meeting every Wednesday and Thursday to go horse-back riding. I knew this week wouldn't be any different. I was with Julia on the beach, waiting for you and trying to avoid the questions Julia was asking me._

_ "So what do you do on these so-called 'horse-back riding'?" she asked._

_ I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head._

_ "Just like it sounds, Julia. We ride horses together," I said._

_ "Are you sure you aren't riding something else?" she asked, suggestively._

_ This comment received another eye roll from me and she laughed quietly._

_ "Why does everything have to be about sex with you?" I asked. "Just because you are doing it with Elliot doesn't mean I am doing it with Vaughn. Besides, Vaughn and I aren't even dating. We are just friends. To be honest, I don't think we will ever get together."_

_ Julia snorted as she crossed her arms across her chest._

_ "I'm just saying, you two are bound to get together if you keep it up. I can tell that you are so in love with him, and I think Vaughn is having the same feelings," Julia said, staring at the ocean. _

_ I didn't say anything. There was a part of me that hoped that what she said was true. Did you have feelings for me? Or were getting them? Or was Julia misreading some signs? I sighed and I heard her chuckle slightly, but she didn't say anymore. We stood in silence, waiting for the ship to arrive._

_ When the ship arrived, I stood back away from the ship a little ways. You always seemed a little agitated if I was right there when you got off. When you reached the dock, you glanced around, clearly confused that you didn't see me. I watched as you scanned the beach, and when you spotted me, you headed straight for me. _

_ You greeted me like normal, and we chatted for a few moments, but you seemed much gentler from the way you normally acted. Your words seemed much gentler as well. We walked and talked, and parted ways at the crossroad. You went to Mirabelle's and I went home to my ranch. All the while, I kept thinking about what Julia said. Did you really have feelings for me?_

_ The next day dawned bright and warm. I spent a little more time outdoors and even let my animals out for some air. To kill time before I met up with you, I walked around the Island, enjoying the warmth of the Spring air. That's when I spotted you. I felt my face get hot, and it wasn't from the sun. You were outside Mirabelle's shop, moving some bags, and you were shirtless. I couldn't move; I was frozen stiff. You looked over at me, and you looked a little shocked at being caught without your shirt on. I shook my head and gave a hesitant smile, waved and I was on my way. I didn't want you to know that I was staring at you. It just confirmed my suspicions about your body. It was nice._

_ Early evening arrived, and I was on my way the shop to meet you. You were waiting for me at the crossroad. You looked like you had something on your mind, and I could see you were trying to hide it. And I thought you were doing a good job of it. I just pretended that I didn't notice, and I could tell you were relieved. We rode around like usual. I told you what been happening on the Island and on my ranch, and you talked about your job. We were in the Meadow, where we usually stopped after riding a couple hours. It felt like you wanted to say something, but you weren't sure how to put it into words. Once again, I pretended like I didn't notice._

_ We made plans to meet the next day for riding as well. You seemed a little distant, but I played that off as your character. You always seemed a little distant, but I felt like I was one of the closest people to you. I took pleasure in that, knowing that the only other people who were closer to you than me were Julia and Mirabelle. They were like family to you. And I knew how much you cared for them, even if you never showed it. _

_ The next day was warm as well, and I knew Summer was upon us. It was only about a week away. I spent the day tending to my ranch when you appeared on Ash. I had almost forgotten about our ride! I got Yuki ready real quick and we started on our ride. This ride was more quite since we talked about everything the day before. It was quiet and it was nice, and we were enjoying each other's company. _

_ When we reached the Meadow, I walked over to the river and plopped down in the shade of a sakura tree, putting my feet in the water. You walked over and sat next to me. We were quiet for a little bit. The Island was slipping into twilight, and the nightingales were out, singing. The other birds had settled down for the night. That's when you broke the silence._

_ "Chelsea," you started. "There is something I want to tell you."_

_ I didn't look at you. My focus was on the stars that were beginning to appear in the sky._

_ "What's up, Vaughn?" I said._

_ My heart started to pound quickly. I was afraid you were going to tell me that you had gotten a girlfriend on the mainland. That was one of my fears. You were the only one I was interested in. All the men on the Island were good men, but you were the only I saw myself with. You were the only one I would consider starting a family with._

_ "I like you, Chelsea."_

_ "I like you, too, Vaughn," I said automatically, knowing that you just meant that you liked me as a friend._

_ "No, Chelsea. I like you. I like you as more than a friend."_

_ It took a couple moments for the news to sink in. I turned to look at you, and noticed that you were telling the truth. Your cheeks were slightly pink, and I felt my own face grow hot. You had just confessed to me, and I was a little shocked to say the least. I was so certain that you didn't like me that way, but, you were here, telling me different. I looked away, trying to hide the blush on my face._

_ "I like you, too. I have for a long time," I said. _

_ You reached over and grabbed my hand. You squeezed it tightly and I smiled to myself. I was so happy that you had chosen me._

_ From that moment on, you and I were a couple. We didn't have to say anything. Confessing to each other was all we needed. From that moment on, you belonged to me and I belonged to you. You made me happy. You were all I needed, and you even told me that I was all you needed, so why did you leave me? Why haven't you tried to contact me? Please, Vaughn, come back._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea was sitting in a corner, looking at a photo album. Life seemed to have returned to her eyes, but they still showed a lot of sadness. She was looking at photos from a happier time in her life. The album was full of pictures of her, Vaughn and the other people of the Island. They offered little consolation however. She sighed and closed the album on a picture of her and Vaughn kissing. That was the last picture they took together.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I didn't have Vaughn come out and ask her out. I figured it would have been a mutual thing. I know a lot of my relationships were like that. Like, I dated this guy for two years, and all I did was tell him that I loved him, he said it back, and we were a couple. I did that in this story. I have been working on this story since July, and I can't believe it has gone on this long. Thank you all for continuing to read my story and support me. It makes Smurf very happy to see you all review and read my story! Anyways, please read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames! See you in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello all! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I wanted to finish another story and then I started to read this manga called Watashi ni xx Shinasai! by Tooyama Ema. I am thinking of writing a fanfiction to that since I am a HUGE fan of Akira and Yukina (they are cousins). I like forbidden love. Hehe. So, anyways, here is the next chapter to _Letters to Nobody._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon _is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

_Winter 18_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ Only a few days has passed since my last letter to you, but I feel that I need to get all this out in the open. A new year is approaching, and I feel that I have a lot to talk about. Spring is almost here, and it was Spring when you confessed and Spring when we finally went on our first date. _

_ Once again it was a Tuesday evening, and I was waiting for you on the beach as normal. For the past week, I would stop by the beach and enjoy the ocean breeze. It was the only place I could feel close to you. It still felt like a dream to me though. I never dreamed that you and I would become a couple._

_ The bell rang, and I could just make out the ship not far in the distance. A small smile appeared on my lips and I watched the ship approach the dock slowly. The time it took the ship to arrive felt like an eternity, and I was eagerly waiting for you to get off the boat._

_ You got off the boat and spotted me. For some odd reason, Sabrina was there, too. She tried to waylay you, but you shook her off fairly quickly and came over to me. The look on her face was murderous. We hadn't told anyone we were dating yet, and that was because I still believed everything was a dream. _

_ "Hey, Chelsea," you said._

_ I blushed slightly. Your voice was so soft. It sent chills up my spine. I looked at the ground and mumbled a greeting. You chuckled and embraced me. I heard people muttering and I could imagine what people were thinking at this rate._

_ "Vaughn!" I said, startled. "People can see!" _

_ "So? Why does it matter? We are a couple after all."_

_ It wasn't a dream after all. It really happened. We really became a couple. You chucked again and grabbed my hand. We took a nice leisurely walk to my ranch. _

_ "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night," you said, a slight blush appearing on your face._

_ "Is this going to be a date?" I asked._

_ You bent down to pet Kyo. You didn't answer for a couple moments. Then you looked up at me and smiled. _

_ "Yes. Of course it will be a date. It will be our first date," you said._

_ I felt my face grow hot and my heart started to race. This is what I have wanted all these years since I met you._

_ "Of course I will go out to dinner with you," I said._

_ You stood up and smiled at me. God, I loved that smile. _

_ "Okay, cool. Meet me at the Café at five," you said. _

_ I said I would, and with another smile and a wave you were gone. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. I stood outside for a few more minutes before I went inside and went to bed. I was having a lot of trouble sleeping because I was so excited about our date the following day._

_ The next day was a beautiful Spring day. Only a few days remained, and I was happy that I was going to spend a couple of those last days with you. I was just leaving the stable when I saw Julia coming up the hill. She walked over to me and leaned against the side of the stable. I was wondering what she was doing there, and I was about to ask her when she spoke._

_ "So, when were you going to tell me that you and Vaughn were an item?" she asked, looking at her fingernails._

_ I felt my face turn red and I couldn't look Julia in the eye, so I spoke to the ground._

_ "Well, I didn't want to say anything just in case it was all a dream. I was going to tell you soon. How did you find out?"_

_ "I heard rumors," Julia said, simply. "And then I asked Vaughn and he told me it was true. I am surprised you didn't tell me, though. I thought we were best friends!"_

_ "We are, Juls," I said. "I just didn't want to tell you and it turned out to be nothing. He confessed to me last Thursday after our horseback riding."_

_ Julia and I took a walk around the Island, and I told her about the night you confessed to me, and then I told her about last night and the look on Sabrina's face._

_ "Obviously she pissed off that you got to Vaughn before her," Julia said, crossing her arms. "I always hoped you and Vaughn would get together. You are the only one I think could handle him."_

_ We walked around a little more before I headed home for a quick shower. Then I headed toward the Café, where I was to meet you. I was a little early, but I didn't have to wait long. You showed up a little after me, your face a little red._

_ "Hey, did you wait long?" you asked._

_ "No, I just got here," I said, my face turning red as well. _

_ You took my hand and led me into the Café, and as soon as we entered, the Café fell silent. The Café was full and everyone was looking at us. I knew what was going through their mind. Why would a lively, talkative, outgoing rancher go for a cold, distant, moody animal trader? The answer was simple. You were the only one I felt close to; the only one I got along with. It was love at first sight for me. I glanced around nervously and saw the women who were gossiping about me before. _

_ We went up and ordered our food, then found a nice table in the corner. It was quiet between us, but that was okay. We didn't need to talk. We enjoyed just being together. But, there was one thing that was gnawing at my mind._

_ "Vaughn, why me? Why did you choose me?" I asked._

_ I glanced over and noticed that the women from before were listening closely. You seemed to notice as well. But, you answered me anyways._

_ "You were one of the first people to talk to me when I arrived on this Island. Normally people would avoid me and hardly talk to me. But, you didn't avoid me and you kept talking to me. You even went as far as meeting me at the beach each week. You even see me off when I go home to the mainland. I don't know when I started to develop feelings for you, but I woke up one morning and realized that I loved you."_

_ Silence fell between us, but I couldn't say anything. I was so happy, and I was speechless. We finished our meal in silence and then we took a walk around the Island, only talking occasionally. After a while, you walked me back to the ranch. You hugged me and walked away. I was expecting a kiss, but I assumed you were an old-fashioned guy, and it might have been possible that I would be your first kiss. After all, you would be mine. I went to bed that night, feeling very content._

_ That night was the night that I truly realized how great of a person you were. You didn't care what others said about us, since it was true. We were a couple and we were in love. But, what happened the next day made it all feel so real. Vaughn, I still love you, and I still want you to come back to me._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea was lying on the floor of her bathroom. She had a bottle of pills clutched in her hand, but she didn't take any of them. The bottle was still closed, and she had tears streaming down her face. Chelsea stood up slowly and placed the bottle in the medicine cabinet. She walked to her bed and plopped down on it, burying her face in the pillow.

"I miss you, Vaughn," she whispered.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. The next chapter is their first kiss! So, please stick with me! Anyways, read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. See you in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello all! The next chapter of _Letters to Nobody _is done! This chapter brings us one step closer to the end of this story. With the next chapter, this will officially be the longest story I have ever written. My longest was twelve chapters long, then this one and my other story _Smile for Me_ is at fourteen chapters. This story will be rather long, around 20 chapters or so, so I do hope you stick with me! Anyways, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon _is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

_Winter 19_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ I know I just wrote a letter to you, but this is an important part in the story that is called our life. We had our first date, and then you left me with only a hug. I was wondering why you didn't kiss me, and I remember thinking that maybe you were old fashioned. But, that wasn't the case at all._

_ I woke up Thursday morning, completely dazed. I was still on a high from our date the night before. Instead of kissing me, you had embraced me, which I thought was much sweeter than a kiss. I could still feel your warmth from the hug. I stayed in bed for a few more minutes, savoring the warmth before I got up to start my day._

_ As soon as I left the house, Sabrina was waiting for me. Kyo was barking at her and preventing her from getting closer to the house. I had heard Kyo barking, but I thought he was barking at a bird, since he did that sometimes. _

_ "Kyo!" I said, sharply, and he backed off._

_ Sabrina approached me cautiously, almost like I was going to tell Kyo to attack her or something. Honestly, rich girls annoy me._

_ "Good morning," she said, rather pleasantly._

_ "Good morning," I replied._

_ We chatted for a few minutes about the weather and whatnot, but I knew that she wasn't here to talk about the weather. When we ran out of things to talk about, she fixed her eyes on me and glared at me._

_ "What is going on between you and Vaughn?" she asked._

_ Oh, this was a surprise. She was here about you. I didn't think she had it in her to confront a rival._

_ "Well, Vaughn and I-" I started._

_ "We are dating," a cold voice finished my sentence._

_ Both Sabrina and I turned and saw you standing not far away, Julia right beside you. I found myself wondering when you showed up. And judging by the look on your face, you had heard that part of the conversation. Of course you did! You even answered my question. _

_ "So, it's true," I heard her whisper. _

_ I glanced over and was surprised to see tears sparkling in her eyes._

_ "Yes, it's true," you said. "I even told you on many occasions that I did not like you that way. I have always seen you as a friend and nothing more."_

_ She sighed and didn't say anything more. As she walked away, I don't think I had ever seen anyone as dejected as her._

_ "Sabrina," I said, before I could stop myself._

_ She turned to look at me, and she looked pretty pissed off._

_ "What? Do you want to gloat? Do you want to brag about it? After all, I love Vaughn, too. Go ahead! Say what you wanted to say!"_

_ "I'm sorry," I said._

_ She scoffed and shook her head. She turned away and started to leave._

_ "I don't need your pity," I heard her say. _

_ I opened my mouth to say something else, but I glanced over at you, and you were shaking your head, so I stayed quiet. I continued to watch her retreating back when you cleared you're throat and I focused my attention on you._

_ "I came up here because I wanted to tell you that I need to go back to the Mainland early today. So, I have the day off. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me?" you asked. _

_ My face split into a wide grin and I agreed. You smiled and left to go get your horse, leaving me with Julia and her damn smirk._

_ "So," she started. "I see it is actually official! All people are talking about is about you two! It sure takes the heat away from the rumor that I was fucking Elliot in the Forest; which I was by the way."_

_ I rolled my eyes and looked over at her._

_ "Do you have to talk that way?" I asked, walking toward my chicken coop. _

_ She followed me toward the coop, talking about whatever she wanted to. I was only listening a little bit. My mind was still thinking about the scene with Sabrina. I felt bad, I knew she liked you, but, I too liked you. I was the one that got you to be more social. Plus, you and I spent a lot of time together._

_ "I am happy that you and Vaughn are together," Julia said. "You make a cute couple."_

_ Julia helped me with my chores, and by the time we had Yuki ready, you were back with Ash. We gave Julia a ride over to Elliot's, and then you and I went on our ride. Our rides seemed more intimate now that we are dating. It wasn't just two friends hanging out anymore. We were an actual couple. _

_ You only had a few hours to spend with me, since you were on the early ship back to the Mainland. We tried to make the most of the few hours we had, sitting under the cherry blossoms and cuddling. Occasionally, you would place a kiss on top of my head, and when I looked up at you, you would look away, blushing. I could tell you felt a little self-conscious. I did, too. _

_ When the time came for you to leave, we parted ways at the crossroads. You took Ash back to Mirabelle's and I took Yuki back to my ranch, but we promised to meet at the crossroads so you could say goodbye._

_ We met at the crossroads a little while later and walked to the beach together, hand in hand. Once again, people were whispering about us, but it didn't matter what they said. All that mattered was that what we knew was true. You headed toward the dock and I waved bye to you, but you seemed to hesitate. You looked over at me and got on the boat. I turned away for a moment, since I heard someone calling my name. _

_ As I turned away from the dock, I felt someone grab my arm and swing me around. Before I knew it, I felt a pair of lips press against mine. It wasn't rough, it was soft and gentle. My eyes were wide open, and I was looking at your face, your eyes closed._

_ You pulled away and your violet eyes opened. You chuckled at the shocked look on my face._

_ "I'll see you next Wednesday," you said._

_ I nodded, and you leaned in to kiss me again. This time, I was ready and I kissed you back. We heard a few catcalls, but we ignored them. You pulled away and you were gone. I stood on the beach, watching the boat sail back to the mainland, when my hand reached up and touched my lips. I could still feel the lingering warmth of your lips on mine._

_ Even now, I still feel our first kiss. I keep playing it over and over again in my head. The kiss was so gentle and so sweet. All the other kisses we had afterwards wasn't as sweet and gentle as that, but that was because nothing could be sweeter than our first kiss. _

_ I keep thinking that you were to come back, we could start over again. Have a new first kiss, but I doubt it would be the same. But, please come back. I need to see you._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea was lying in her bed, sleeping. The finished letter was sitting on the desk. It was slightly damp from tears. Chelsea's face was tear-streaked, and her pillow was damp as well. She had cried herself to sleep.

"Vaughn," she said in her sleep.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and disappeared in her hair.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I was trying to figure out how Vaughn was going to kiss Chelsea. I wanted it to be on the beach, and I wanted it to be in front of everyone. So, this was the end result. I am hoping that I was able to write it the way I wanted it to come out. This kiss was supposed to be sweet, but also completely out of the blue. I had my first kiss when I was twelve, and I don't really remember it. I have had other first kisses since then, just experiencing another one a couple months ago. So, I was trying to write this either from my experience, or how I wish mine had been. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be about Chelsea's birthday. So, read and review! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello all! I am so sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I have been so busy with work. I hardly get time off. Mondays are supposed to be my day off, but I sometimes don't get that and I will work non-stop for weeks at a time. I hardly get to sleep, too. So, I am always exhausted. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon_ is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Letters to Nobody

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

_Spring 3_

_Dear Vaughn,_

_ The New Year and has come and gone, and today is your birthday. We celebrated many birthdays together, and there is one that stands out the most in my mind._

_ It was Summer 15, and it was the day of my birthday. The sun was sweltering and I couldn't stand the heat. All I wanted was to finish my chores outside quickly, and go for a dip in the stream nearby. It hadn't rained yet, and the ground was parched. I was doing my best to keep the ground wet, and keep my plants healthy, but it was a struggle. _

_ After I made sure my plants were watered, I walked over to the water and looked in. My reflection looked back at me. My face was covered in dirt, and there were streaks on my face from the sweat that ran down my face. I took off my shirts, shorts, boots and handkerchief, so I was just in my bra and panties, and I jumped into the water. _

_ The water was so cool and refreshing. I felt rejuvenated as I swam around in the water. It felt so good on my hot skin. I was enjoying the water, and Kyo was in the stable where it was cool, so I didn't notice that someone was walking up the hill toward my ranch. _

_ "Chelsea?" a voice said behind me._

_ I turned around, startled, and saw you, also looking startled._

_ "Vaughn! What are you doing here?!" I asked. _

_ I felt my face turn red, and I was desperately trying to cover myself. You turned away from me, your face clearly as red as mine. I quickly got out of the water, gathered up my clothes and hid behind a bush, hastily pulling on my clothing. Nothing was said while I was getting dressed._

_ I came out from behind the bush, and fixed my gaze on your back. We were dating now, so it shouldn't matter if you saw me in my bra and panties._

_ "What are you doing here, Vaughn?" I asked again, quietly. _

_ You were quiet for a few minutes. I knew that you were gathering yourself together before you turned to face me. I always assumed, from the way the kisses were, that you had been with a lot of women before, but I could never ask you the question, so I just ignored the feeling. You glanced back at me, and when you saw that I was wearing clothes, you looked at me fully._

_ "Well, today is your birthday," you said._

_ "Yeah, and?" I asked, crossing my arms._

_ "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and eat. I also got you a gift," you said._

_ I felt my face turning red. This was the first time you had gotten me a gift. I had gotten you many before, but since we had only been dating a little over a month, I assumed I wouldn't get anything from you. And I would have been perfectly fine with that._

_ "Sure, I would like that," I said, trying to hide the blush on my face._

_ You smiled your rare smile at me, and gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek and you were gone. I was so excited that I was going on a date with you. Our dates (if you could call them that) were normally riding our horses around the Island. I enjoyed those times, but I also liked to go out to eat, even if I was just eating at Mirabelle's._

_ I practically skipped back to the house. I knew this birthday would be different from the others, because I was dating you. As I got ready to take a bath, I found myself wondering what you got me for my birthday. You had never gotten me a gift before. I always gave you gifts, like for the Winter Thanksgiving Festival and your birthday, but you never returned the favor, so I was slightly surprised to know that I was going to be getting a gift from you. _

_ I went about my business as usual. But, I was still excited about the impending date that was upon us. Later on in the evening, I headed home to get ready for my date with you. _

_ You arrived around seven, and I was ready to go. Not much was said between us as we walked to the Café for dinner. We never really said much to begin with. We didn't really need to talk to convey our feelings to each other, and we hardly said "I love you" to each other._

_ After dinner, we went for a walk on the beach, hand in hand. After a couple minutes, you stopped and faced me._

_ "Chelsea," you started, "you know I love you, right?"_

_ "Yes. Of course I do," I said._

_ Fear took hold of me, and I was afraid you were going to dump me, and on my birthday of all times. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a velvet box._

_ "Happy birthday, Chelsea," you whispered._

_ I opened the box and saw a heart-shaped necklace with a sapphire right in the middle._

_ "Oh wow!" I said. "It's beautiful, Vaughn! Thank you so much!"_

_ "I thought the sapphire matched your eye color. That's why I bought it," you said._

_ I wrapped my arms around your neck and placed a kiss on your lips. Then we walked hand in hand back to my ranch. When we reached my ranch, I invited you in and you accepted. We were cuddling on my bed, when things started to get hot and heavy._

_ Everywhere you touched me, it felt like my skin was on fire. My shirt and bra, along with your shirt, was on the floor before I came to my senses._

_ "Vaughn! Please stop!" I said. "I'm not ready for this yet!"_

_ You looked at me for a couple minutes, and then you reached out and caressed my cheek._

_ "Okay. It's okay if you aren't ready. I can wait."_

_ You got up and handed my pajamas. I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out, you were lying on my bed in nothing but your boxers._

_ "What are you doing?" I asked._

_ "I'm going to stay here with you. Please, just let me hold you all night."_

_ I couldn't say no to you, so I let you stay. I knew that we were going to hear it from Julia in the morning. But, for now, we wanted to enjoy being with each other._

_ I still have the necklace, Vaughn. But, I don't wear it. It reminds me of you too much. That was the one of the last gifts you got me. But, it didn't matter what type of gift you got me, nothing would have topped that necklace, except being with you. You were the best gift of all. Please, come back soon._

_ Love,_

_ Chelsea_

Chelsea sighed as she pushed the finished letter aside. She stood up and walked to her bedside table. There was only one thing in the drawer, and it was the necklace Vaughn had bought for her. She picked it up, and looked at the gem. That's when she noticed that her eyes were the same color as the gem. She placed the necklace in the drawer once more and flopped down on her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I decided to use this memory, since I used Vaughn's birthday. This chapter took place in Summer of year 3. Vaughn and Chelsea had been dating 2 years before she got pregnant. So, in year Winter of year 5 was when he left her, and she started to write in Summer of year 6. I am going to have her write these letters in a span of 1 ½ to 2 years. I was originally going to do one year, but I have too many memories. Anyways, please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. Next chapter is the Fall Crop Festival! See you in chapter sixteen!


End file.
